Inseparables
by gabyea
Summary: Capítulo 10 arriba! Muchas gracias... Mi primer fic! Espero que les guste! Dejen reviews porfa! Mil d isculpas por la tardanzaa
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

_Como ha cambiado mi vida desde aquella fría noche de invierno, mi vida, antes llena de aventuras, quedaba lo mismo que sentia por aquella chica con la que se sentía en deuda por haberle salvado la vida…. NADA_

-Terry me estás escuchando?

- Claro haz lo que quieras

- Repiteme lo que acabó de decir

-Para que repetirtelo si sabes bien lo que dijiste?- contesté con sarcasmo

-Terry…

-Volveré mañana Susana… Adiós

-Está bien, mañana cumplimos dos años juntos! No es maravilloso! Te esperare para cenar, prepararé algo especial de acuerdo?

-No te aseguro nada Susana, ya sabes que se acerca el estreno y tambien sabes como se pone Robert con los ensayos, probalemente salga muy tarde

-No importa… Te esperaré

-Como quieras- respondí con total indiferencia mientras en su rostro se pintaba una mueca de decepción

_No puedo creerlo! Solo dos años?! No podía seguir con esto,ya no aguanto más tengo que pararlo pero como hacerlo sin lastimarla? Candy como me haces falta en estos momentos! Qué me dirías si te voy a buscar?_

Con estos pensamientos llegó a su departamento aquel apuesto actor; había cambiado mucho desde aquella separación , si bien era un muchacho apuesto no era el mismo de antes. Su vida se había convertido tan monótona…

* * *

-Terry?

-Si! No sabes nada de él?

-No soy su mamá! Por que tendría que saber donde esta?-Le respondí molesta a Robert Hattaway

-Tal vez por que eres la única que soporta? No puede seguir faltando a los ensayos- dijo en un tono de preocupación- Hace una hora que debía estar aquí! Ve a buscarlo en el próximo receso quieres Karen?

_Claro manden a Karen Klaise que no tiene nada más importante que hacer que buscar a un fugitivo de los ensayos…_

_-_Terry!!! – grité tocando exasperadamente la puerta de su departaento que se hallaba a dos cuadras del teatro. Al no hallar respuesta grite: Voy a entrar!!!

-Vete! Quiero estar solo!

- Siquiera podrías saludar

-Hola Karen! Ahora largate!- respondí viendo a aquella castaña de ojos color miel

-Qué te pasa esta vez?!

-No te importa! Largate de una buena vez!

-Por supuesto que no me importa! Lo que me importa es que si sigues faltando a ensayos me tengo que comportar como tu niñera! – fue entonces que noté la foto de el periódico que tenia al lado, lo tomé sin darle tiempo de reaccionar

**Anuncian compromiso de rica heredera**

_La familia de Candice White Andry, la codiciada heredera de la familia más acaudalada del país ha anunciado formalmente el compromiso de la misma con el joven millonario Neil Leegan del cual se presume una supuesta historia delictiva, sin embargo este no fue impedimento para considerarlo como el mejor candidato para esta codiciada heredera_

-Terry…..

-Se va a casar… y con ese idiota!!! –dijo con un tono de melancolía pero también lleno de resentimiento

- Si se va a casar con él no puede ser tan mala persona –dije tratando de encontrarle lógica al asunto

-Es un imbecíl! Pura basura humana!

- Vamos Terry, Candy no es tonta!

-Cómo diablos se olvido de mi tan facimente?! – agregó sin pensar

-Aja! Así que eso es lo que te molesta! No la has podido olvidar cierto?

-No es eso… -dijo tratando de componer la historia después de abrir su corazón por accidente- es que no puedo creer que me haya reemplazado por tan poca cosa…

-Si como no… pero que querias que hiciera Terry? Guardarte luto por el resto de su vida? Tenía que continuar su vida! Y si decidieron que tu estabas fuera de ella, déjala en paz!

-YO NO DECIDÍ NADA! ELLA FUE LA QUE DECIDIO POR LOS DOS!

-RELAJATE! YO NO SOY NINGUNA SUSANA QUE SE VA A DEJAR GRITAR POR UN MALCRIADO COMO TU!- le respondí en el mismo tono

-Yo… lo siento Karen… me exaspere

_Terry Grandchester pidiendo disculpas…. Debe estar desesperado- _pensé

-Ummmm… Terry se que no hemos sido grandes amigos pero…-_diablos! Que estoy haciendo?! –_si te puedo ayudar en algo…

-La orgullosa Karen Klaise ofreciendo su amistad? Debo ser afortunado!

-No te emociones Grandchester! Yo lo hacía por cortesía! Algo de lo que seguramente ni noticias tienes! Asi que nadie te obliga a nada! Yo orgullosa?! Ni que tu fueras un modelo de humildad!

-Ok ok ya me estabas preocupado pero aún asi… gracias

-Si si como sea, ahora vamonos antes de que en lugar de que tu subas a mi balcón Romeo, Robert me aviente volando hacia ti! – dije mientras lo aventaba hacia la puerta

* * *

_Dos años… que lento pasa el tiempo_

_-_Candy?

-eh?

-Estás bien?

-Claro que si! –dije brindando la mejor sonrisa que pude

-Entonces podrías dejar de tratar que el brazo de la señora paresca de momia?

-Ahh! Lo siento tanto –agregue acomodando la venda de la señora Hoch

-Ve a tomar un descanso Candy

-Si –dije bajando la cabeza

_No puedo descuidar mi trabajo por estar pensando en tonterias… Vamos Candy! Seguramente a estas alturas ya deben estar felizmente casados _-iba pensando en lo que caminaba a mi habitación

-Hola Candy! –me dijeron entrando a la habitación –por que estás tan temprano por aquí?

-Hola Nancy, me mandarón a descansar –respondí sin poder ocultar el abatimiento de mi voz

-Estas bien?

-Claro que si por que lo preguntas?

-Qué te sucede? –me preguntó con preocupación

-De que hablas? –pregunte con cierta tensión de que aquella chica me leyera tan facilmente

-Vamos Candy! A mi no me puedes mentir!

Sin poderlo evitar más me solté a llorar como una niña pequeña

-Cielos Candy! No pensé que fuera tan grave! Qué te sucede?!

-Por que no puedo olvidarlo?! A estas alturas ya debe estar casado y yo como tonta llorando por él!

-Así que todo esto es por Terry… mira Candy te tengo una noticia, desde que te rehusas a leer la sección de sociales del periódico temiendo que aparesca alguna noticia de su próxima boda no han aparecido mas que noticias donde el aplaza la fecha cada día más, al parecer no se siente nada seguro de esto… no te has imaginado que tal vez él sufre lo mismo que tú?

-Pero… el prometió ser féliz y hacer feliz a Susana!

-Tú también lo prometiste Candy, y dime… eres feliz?

-No! No soy feliz pero era lo mejor!

-Y ahora dime… crees que él es feliz? Y crees que Susana pueda ser feliz con un hombre que no la ama y que se casa con ella por lástima?

-Ella sabe que él no la ama!!! Y aún así lo forzó a aceptar el compromiso! Nos arruinó la vida a los dos! Y por si fuera poco de nuevo me quieren casar con Neil y Albert no se ha aparecido desde que viajo al Nilo! –grité con el corazón en la garganta

-Que te quieren casar con quien?! Dios Candy eso no! Es un mujeriego idiota! Qué vas a hacer?

-Por supuesto que no me voy a casar con Neil! Antes me casó con una escoba!

-Que ocurrencias Candy! –dijo en un claro intento po contener su risa

-jajaja Vamos Nan! Riete! –solté mientras las dos reíamos

* * *

-No mamá! No quiero agua de melón! Te dije de PA-PA-YA!!!

-Lo lamento Susi, no había papaya

-Entonces ve a conseguirla!!! –le grité tirando al suelo el agua que había preparado para mi cena con Terry, por que era que nadie me entendía?

-Esta bien Susi… -me respondió cogiendo una servilleta para limpiar el agua de el piso

-No tienes por que hablarle así a tu madre-dijeron desde el marco de la puerta

-No te metas en esto Dolores! –le grité a mi nana

-Me meto por que quiero mucho a tu madre y por que te quiero mucho a tí! Eres una malagradecida! Ella a hecho todo para tu bienestar y tu no haces mas que insultarla y faltarle al respeto! Esos no fueron los modales con los que te educamos!

-Ahora resulta que yo soy la mala? –dije con todo el odio del mundo – Estoy inválida por si no lo recuerdan! Soy una inútil ahora! No tienen por que tratarme así! –dije hecha un mar de llanto

-No llores Susi lo lamentamos! –dijo mi madre mientras corría a abrazarme, era tan fácil hacer que cayera en ese truco

-Pues YO no lo lamento! Has estado así desde que el joven Terry no acepta tus chantajes! Susana entiéndelo! EL NO TE AMA! No puedes obligarlo a casarse contigo! – me dijo avanzando hacia mi silla al centro de la cocina

-Yo le salvé la vida!!! Él me lo debe!!! Además.. el aprenderá a amarme!

-Tú decidiste salvarsela! El jamás te lo pidió! A amar no se aprende Susana, eso debe nacer! Y hablando de deudas, tú le debes la vida a esa chiquilla que te salvó en la azotea del hospital! Y aún asi los separaste! Paga tu deuda con ella y déjalo ir!

-Estoy totalmente deacuerdo –dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta

-Terry! –gritamos mi madre y yo al mismo tiempo


	2. Sin consideraciones

CAPITULO 2

**SIN CONSIDERACIONES**

_Otro día mas… _

-Terry vas a ir con la Gusana?

-Vamos Karen no le digas así

-Tienes razón… mosca muerta, llorona, chantajeadora, debilucha, oxigenada y otros mas no aptos para que los escuchen niños como tu

-No es tan mala… -dije nada convencido de mi afirmacióny reprimiendo una risa por que me había leído la mente

-Bah! Es peor! Pero como quieras… no soy yo quien se va a casar con ella… -_Bingo! En el blanco!-_pero salimos temprano! No te vayas a meter a la horca tan rápido!

Terry puso una mueca dificil de interpretar

-No te metas! Nos vemos mañana! –dije saliendo hecho una furia del teatro

_Entre más rápido vaya más rápido me ire de ahí. Si, tengo que encontrar un excelente pretexto para alejarme de ella, pero que?!_

Terry iba sumido en estos pensamientos cuando llegó a casa de Susana, llegó y encontró la puerta abierta _Ay Dolores! Que costumbre de hacer eso! Tienen suerte que no se halla metido nadie…_

-No llores Susi lo lamentamos! –escuche la voz de la señora Marlow seguida de unos pasos para acortar la distancia con Susana seguramente

_Y ahora por que llora? Dios! Que no sabe hacer otra cosa para defenderse?! _–me quedé escuchando desde el marco de la puerta, pero aquellas estaban tan concentradas en su… refinada discusión que no habían notado mi presencia

-Pues YO no lo lamento! Has estado así desde que el joven Terry no acepta tus chantajes! Susana entiéndelo! EL NO TE AMA! No puedes obligarlo a casarse contigo! –dijo Dolores avanzando hacia Susana al centro de la cocina

-Yo le salvé la vida!!! Él me lo debe!!! Además... El aprenderá a amarme!

_Otra vez con lo mismo…_

-Tú decidiste salvarsela! El jamás te lo pidió! A amar no se aprende Susana, eso debe nacer! Y hablando de deudas, tú le debes la vida a esa chiquilla que te salvó en la azotea del hospital! Y aún asi los separaste! Paga tu deuda con ella y déjalo ir!

-Estoy totalmente deacuerdo –dije con toda seguridad de haber encontrado el pretexto ideal _Diablos! Por que no lo había pensado antes?! _

-Terry! –me gritarón aquel par de arpías

-Buenas tardes señoritas! –dije con un total sarcasmo

-eh….. Llegaste temprano mi amor… -dijo Susana en un tonto intento de cambiar la conversación –todavía no esta lista la cena, qué te parece si salimos?

-Sabes? No tengo hambre… que te parece si tenemos una amena charla "Susi"?

-Ah…eh.. sabes? Yo tampoco tengo hambre dehecho me muero de sueño "aaahhh" –me dijo con un mal simulado bostezo –qué te parece si hablamos mañana me duele un poco la cabeza

-No te preocupes… no voy a tradar mucho e decirte lo que tego que decir, y después de eso puedes descansar de mi por mucho tiempo

-NOOOOOOO! –gritó Susana cono maniatica –NOO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Qué diablos te pasa?! Tranquilizate! –le dije sinceramente preocupado por su salud mental

-Mamá dile que se vaya! NO QUiERO HABLAR!

-Terry por favor retirese, vuelva mañana a la hora de costumbre por favor –me dijo la madre de Susana empujandome hacia la puerta

-No gracias… Susana, estó se acabó… aunque pensandolo bien, cómo puedes acabar algo que nunca empezó?! Bueno como sea, no volveré mas! Adiós

-Nooo Terry! Vuelve! Yo te amo! –dijo moviendo con toda la rapidez posible su silla persiguiendome, no tenía intención de dejarme chantajear una vez mas

De repente escuche un golpe sordo, voltee por inercia y lo que vi fue realmente patético y lastimoso, Susana estaba en el suelo arrastrandose hacía mi con la fuerza de sus brazos, había caido de las escaleras

-Susana, que haces? Te vas a lastimar! –dije ayudandola a sentarse en su silla

-No me dejes por favor! –me dijo abrazandome freneticamente mientras la subía a la silla

-Su… Susana, suéltame!!! –dije apartandola de mi cuerpo de un empujón

-No no no me voy a morir sin ti no entiendes?! Quién va a querer estar con una invalida?! Tú debes estar conmigo! Es tu deber!

-Y tu tenías el tuyo con Candy! Así que cumplelo y dejanos ser felices!

-Es por ella que te vas?! Candy no te ama Terry! Nunca te amó! No has visto el periódico?! Ella se va a casar! Con alguien que no eres tú!

-No pronuncies su nombre! –dije totalmente furioso –eso lo voy a arreglar!

-No tiene arreglo Terry! Ella ya te olvido!

-No me acabas de decir que nunca me amo? No caigas en contradicciones! Me das lástima Susana! –dije mientras me alejaba

Después solo escuche los desesperados gritos de Susana pidiendome que regresara, necesitaba un trago, así que me dirigí a dejar mi coche a mi departamento y directo a un café-bar que había a dos cuadras.

-Un tequila doble por favor –le dije a Brian, el cantinero, hubo una temporada que no salía de aquellas cuatro paredes

-No de nuevo señor Grandchester!

-Vamos o quieres que te golpee? –dije levantando los puños –jajaja no va a pasar de nuevo, ya tengo un motivo para no hacerlo –dije visualizando a Candy de mi brazo

-Y se puede saber que es aquel milagroso motivo? –dijo una voz femenina conocida a mi lado

-Nada que te importe Karen! Qué estas haciendo aquí? No es un lugar muy seguro para una inofensiva dama como tu –dije sabiendo que tenía de inofensiva lo que yo de bebé

-Inofensiva yo?! Me ofendes Grandchester! No seas tan machista! Y crees que tu eres el único que tiene problemas? Yo también necesito un trago de vez en cuando… ahora Brian querido –dijo volteando hacia el cantinero –dale lo que pidió por favor

-Esta bien… -dijo con resigamiento sirviendome lo que pedía, sabía que no le convenía entablar una discusión con ninguno de los dos ya que eramos tan tercos y obstinados que siempre perdía

-Y cuéntame hijo mio… que es lo que te pesa? –dijo imitando graciosamente el tono de un sacerdote

-Te vas a ir al infierno si sigues burlandote de los sacerdotes–dije sin poder reprimir la risa ante sus ocurrencias

-No me burlo, les hago un fovor ayudandoles a repetir las cosas que dicen para que mas gente las sepa –dijo en un tono de orgullo

-jajaja como digas… y a ti que te pasa?

-Pues nada en especial… solo vine a tratar de divertirme un rato

-Aaaaaa, no sera algún galán por ahí?

-Jajaja yo sufriendo por un hombre?! Se ve que no me conoces

-Te conosco lo suficiente para saber que a cualquier hombre que se te acerque lo mandas a volar antes de que diga "hola"

-Pero si tu! Con esa sonrisa de don Juan todas quieren contigo y tu en cuanto la ves las asustas con esa cara tan que pones! Además… yo solo evito a los que no valen la pena

-jajaja si como no

-Es más… brindemos por los ingratos e ingratas! –dijo levantando su copa

-Salud! –dijimos los dos

-Por las chantajistas! –solté sin mas

-Salud!

Así se fue la conversación entre copa y copa y brindis-brindis

-Poorrr Roberrt! –dijo Karen

-Salúd!

De repente las lágrimas se aglomeraron en mis ojos y salieron de ellos… delatándome

-que pasa que pasa?! Porr quee chillassss!

-Es que ella se va a casar! Ya me olvidó!

-Quieen? Susana no sse va a casssar con alguien que no seas tu, creeeme esta pero si bien obsssessionada contiigo

-No essstoy hablando de ella! A ella ya la dejé!

-De verrrrdad?! Woooow! Hasssta que hacces algoo bienn mcuchacho! Tons de quuien hablaas!

-De Cannndy!! De quiien mas!

-Aaaahhh!! No te affligas! Ella te aaama

-Cómmo lo sábbes??

-No lo sse… simple intuuuición perro te te voy a decirr algo, cuanndo amas a alguienn como ella te ammo a ti... nnno ollvidddasss tannn facil…

-Qué debbo hacerr?

-Búshcala!

-Candy te buscan, te esperan en la sala de espera

-Esta bien gracias, iré enseguida –dije terminando de acomodar unos reportes _Quién será? Apenas empieza mi descanso y quiero dormir!_

-Buenas tardes señorita

-Annie!!!–dije lanzandome efusivamente a susa brazos, se había ido de viaje a París desde hace cuatro meses- Que gusto volver a verte!!!

-Caandyy!!! Te extrañé tanto!!! –dijo correspondiendo a mi abrazo

-Vamos comer algo para que me platiques toodo! –dije practicamente jalandola hacia la puerta

-jajaja si claro pero espera, me puedes acompañar a la casa de unos amigos? Tengo que dejar un recado que me pidió papá

-Claro! Vamos!

En el camino Annie y yo fuimos conversando de toda clase de cosas que nos habían pasado durante el tiempo que no nos vimos

-Hola buenas tardes, buscó al señor Mayer –dijo Annie con toda propiedad a la mucama que acababa de abrirnos la puerta

-El no está –dijo una voz masculina desde atrás de la puerta –pero pasen porfavor

-Buenas tardes Frederick, que gusto volver a verlo –dijo Annie mientras pasabamos a la casa y veia con asombro lo apuesto que era aquel jovén

-Otra vez de usted Annie? Ya te he pedido que me llames solo Frederick, me haces sentir viejo!

-Lo siento…Frederick, venía a ver a tu papá para informarle que el consejo se va a reunir el próximo mes pero dado que no esta te agradecería que se lo informaras

-No hay problema Annie yo se lo dire

-Annie… que gusto volver a verte

-Hola Mike! No sabía que estabas aquí! Yo te hacía en París!

-Volví hoy, no vas a presentarnos Annie? –dijo observandome fijamente

-Oh! Lo siento, Mike, Frederick ella es Candy, mi hermana

-Tu hermana?? No sabia que tenías hermana! –dijo Mike

-Bueno es mi mejor amiga pero siempre hemos sido como hermanas

-Mucho gusto Candy –dijo Frederick

-Un placer –dijo Mike acercandose y depositando un tierno beso en el dorso de mi mano

-El gusto es mio –dije completamente sonrojada

-Bueno Candy nos tenemos que ir! –salió Annie a mi rescate al ver mi bochorno, vaya que ese par eran muy apuestos

-S sii –dije

-Un gusto volver a verlos –se despidió Annie mientras nos encaminabamos a la puerta

-Hasta luego- me despedí y salimos al frío aire de invierno

Ay mi cabeza! , donde diablos estoy? –me pregunte, que borrachera la de ayer

-El departamento de Terry!!! Dios mio! Cómo llegué aquí?

Salí lentamente de la habitación en la que me encontraba

-Terry? –dije casi en un susurro- Terry?

Al no encontrar respuesta recurrí a mi método especial

-Terry!!! –grité

-Quieres callarte?? –me dijo una voz conocida desde la habitación que estaba al lado de donde yo dormía –me duele la cabeza!!!

_Gracias Dios! No había dormido con él! _–respire aliviada mientras volteaba a ver el reloj de la sala

-Teeeerryyyyy!!! Son las 2 de la tarde!!! –grite toda exaltada entrando de golpe a su habitación –hace dos horas que debiamos estar en el teatro!!! Robert nos va a matar!!!

-Qué no escuchas que te calles?! Diablos Karen! –dijo en un tono muy malhumorado

-Vamonos! –le insistí

-No

-Si

-No

-Si!!

-Que noooo!!!

-Que siiii!!!

-Largate!!!

-Ire a mi departamento a cambiarme y nos veremos aquí en 20 min ok?

-Que terca eres!

-No tienes idea cuanto

-Ya, esta bien con tal de que te calles y te largues

TOC-TOC

-Terry ve a abrir, ire por mis cosas

-Ya voy mamá! –dije con sarcasmo-Por que diablos dejó que me des ordenes?! En MI departamento!

-Anda no seas rezongón y ve a abrir la puerta de TU departamento

Lo que vino a continuación me sorprendió por mucho, Terry abrió la puerta con un malhumor increíble pero cuando vio a aquella chica que estaba en la puerta la cara se le puso blanca

-Hola Terry

-Michell…

-Cómo has estado mi amor? Vine para llevarte conmigo para siempre como nos lo prometimos


	3. Desagradable Sorpresa

CAPITULO 3

**UNA DESAGRADABLE SORPRESA**

-Hola Terry

-Michell…

-Cómo has estado mi amor? Vine para llevarte conmigo para siempre como nos lo prometimos

-Cómo me encontraste? –dije muy seco

-Jajaja mi vida… eres toda una figura pública en Nueva York, no fue dificil

-No me llames asi… por que estas en América?

-Ya te dije, vine para llevarte conmigo –dijo tratando de abrazarme y besarme

-NO ME TOQUES!-le grité empujándola a un lado- Estoy ocupado, vete!

-No seas maleducado Terry…

-Lárgate!!!

-Volveré corazón… - dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-Ojala que no! –le respondí dando un portazo

Por que volvió?! Maldición! Cómo se atreve a decirme que me va a llevar con ella?! Jamás jamás…. –así empecé un monólogo en voz aja olvidandome por completo a Karen que escuchaba atentamente con una cara de sorpresa y con sus cosas en las manos

-Quién era ella? Qué rayos fue eso?! –dijo saliendo de su trance

-Nadie, te podrias ir por favor? Quiero estar solo…

-Claro –me dijo sabiendo claramente que lo necesitaba

-Gracias –le respondí mientras ella salía de mi departamento

Recargué mi cabeza en mis manos- _Por que volvió?!_

* * *

Ay! Que día tan pesado!!! -resoplé mientras echaba a correr a cierta colina en el hospital de Chicago, ahí me sentía libre pero tambien me traia triste recuerdos de la colina de Pony pero sobretodo del colegio San Pablo

Hola Candy –me dijo una voz por demás conocida pero desagradable

Neal! –resoplé con fastidio

-Me da gusto que te alegres de verme, vengo a visitar a mi futura esposa -se mofó

-Yo tu esposa?! Jajaja No sabía que ahora eras bufón Neil aunque debo decirte que fue un muy mal chiste, deberías tener algo mejor no lo crees?

-Tengo algo mejor… -dijo con una mirada lasciva en el rostro –te gustaría que te lo mostrara??

-Escuchame bien! Yo no soy ninguna de tus amiguitas que se van con el primer idiota que se les cruza, yo antes muerta que tu esposa! –le grité empujandolo con mi dedo indice tratando de intimidarlo

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices… que te lo puedo cumplir

-No me asustan tus amenazas, haz lo que quieras, Albert jamás permitira que me casen con un troglodita como tú!

-Pues yo no lo veo por ningún lado –dijo buscando con la vista los alrededores –así que preparate por que la tía abuela ya dio su aprobación y esta vez no estará el tío para salvarte

-Yo no necesito a nadie para defenderme, así que ya vete que me molesta el solo hecho de verte

-Nos vemos mi amor –dijo mientras caminaba de espaldas a la salida y me lanzaba un beso, yo solo lo miré con profundo desprecio; quién se creía??

-Vaya, me tiene que arruinar el dia! Como es posibble que después de todo lo que me hizo crea siquiera que me voy a casar con él, no es lógico, el tipo debe estar demente…. –mientras me sentaba en el cesped

-Todo bien?

-Christine!!! -dije, mas bien grité poniendome rapidamente de pie para corresponder al abrazo que me ofrecia

-Hola!!! Lamento interrumpir tu monólogo pero Nancy me dijo que era tu hora libre y supuse que deberias estar aquí

-Ay! Me da tanto gusto verte!!! –Nancy y Christine eran mis dos mejores amigas ultimamente, después de dos meses que terminó la guerra ella volvía! Se había ido de enfermera militar

-A mi también Candy, vamos a salir hoy no?

-Si claro! Me gustaría presentarles a mi amiga Annie, la puedo invitar?

-Ay Candy que pregunta! Claro, por fin vamos a conocer a la dichosa Annie

-Siiiii!!!! –grité como niña

-jajaja Candy, nunca cambiaras –dijo mientras me sonrojaba

* * *

_Quién sería esa mujer como para que Terry se pusiera asi, se puso muy mal! Era bonita, eso sin duda, pero la trató peor que a Susana y eso ya es decir mucho_

-Todo bien Karen? –dijeron a mis espaldas

-Eh… si, tu estas bien? –le pregunté a Terry

-Por supuesto, por que no iba a estar bien –me dijo haciendo gala de sus dotes de actor, había llegado a los ensayos después de todo

-Bueno, yo creí que tal vez… no se… esta chica que fue a tu casa…ummm… te vi un poco mal –diablos! Ahora si que estaba confundida!

-jajaja te equivocas Klaise, a mi nadie me perturba –dijo con altanería

-Claro….como sea –no le iba a dar el gusto de que viera que me moria de curiosidad

-Esta bien, solo te pido discresión con lo que paso… por favor

-_Esta siendo amable! Oh oh mala señal _No te preocupes de mi no saldrá nada

-Gracias

* * *

_Ah! Voy tarde! Como es posible que vaya tarde?!_

-Holaaaaa!! –dije, bueno grité tras llegar corriendo a la mesa en la que me esperaban mis amigas, incluida Annie, se veían bastante animadas platicando

-Buenas noches! Pero dijimos que a las 5 no a las 6:15 –dijo Nancy viendo su reloj mientras las otras dos veían mi cara divertidas, había estado corriendo para llegar lo antes posible y por lo mismo iba roja como jitomate

-Lo siento lo siento! Me quedé dormida! –dije sinceramente apenada

-jajaja pues en lo que llegabas ya conocimos a la famosa Annie –dijo Christine

-Y como la reconocieron??? –pregunté con curiosidad

-Por la foto en el dormitorio tal vez? Jajaja

-Oh cierto

-Quieres pedir algo Candy? –dijo Annie

-ummmm no tengo mucha hambre…

-Hay pastel de tres leches con chocolate –dijo con una voz que parecía de comercial, vaya que sabía mis debilidades

-Yo quieeeeerooooo!!! –grité efusivamente mientras mis amigas reían

Estuvimos así platicando un buen rato, me daba tanta alegría que se llevaran tan bien

-Ahora regreso, voy al baño –les dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa y me dirijia al fondo de aquel pequeño café

Iba caminando tranquila de regreso a mi mesa cuando…

-Candy? Tu eres Candy verdad? –me dijo alguien delante mio

-Frederick?

-Me alegro que me recuerdes!

-Ah hola como estas?

-Pues no me he muerto que ya es ganancia –dijo con humor

-Creo que si –respondí riendome

-Vienes sola?

-No, vengo con unas amigas y tu?

-Estoy esperando a mi hermano pero al parecer se le hizo tarde

-Si, eso suele pasar –dije pensando en mi caso –quieres acompañarnos en lo que llega? –le dije cortesmente

-No quisiera incomodar…

-Para nada! Ven –le dije mientras lo guiaba hacia nuestra mesa

-Frederick! –dijo Annie con sorpresa pero con gusto, de un trato un tanto formal le estaba agradando la compañía de esos hermanos

-Hola Annie, me da gusto verte –le dijo mientras depositaba un beso en el dorso de su mano

-Mira Frederick, te presento a Nancy y a Christine –le dije mientras las señalaba

-Hola –respondieron al unísono, se habían quedado enbobadas viendo al chico y apenas reaccionaron

-Mucho gusto –les dijo con coqueteria besandoles de igual forma las manos

-Sientate –le ofrecí y lo hizo

Estuvimos charlando unos veinte minutos y fue, en realidad, una charla muy animada y divertida, tenía muy buen sentido del humor

-Buenas noches señoritas y Fred

-Buenas noches joven! Llega un poco tarde no lo cree?

-Lo siento… pero llegué no? –dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Bueno hermosas damas, les presento a mi hermano Mike

-Un placer –dijo mientras besaba manos igual que su hermano, realmente eran unos caballeros, pero cuando llegó con Annie una sonrisa totalmente seductora le surgió de los labios y se sentó con nosotras

Después de un rato decidimos que ya era bastante tarde

-Bueno caballeros, nosotras nos pasamos a retirar –dijo Annie mientras todas nos levantabamos

-Permitanos llevarlas, no son horas para que las damas anden solas

-No hay problema Frederick, eres muy amable –dijo Christine

-Insisto

Nos miramos unas a otras y respondimos

-De acuerdo, gracias

Salimos del café y ellos nos encaminaron hacia su auto que cuando lo vimos nos quedamos totalmente impactadadas de lo caro y lujoso que lucía, aún Annie y yo que perteneciamos a familias adineradas nos sorprendimos. Nos subimos al auto y nos dirijiimos al hospital, a dejar a mis dos amigas y luego a mi departamento, vivía sola pero Annie decidió quedarse conmigo esa noche

-Vives sola? –me pregunto Fred con sorpresa

-Si

-Vaya tenían razón cuando corrian los rumores que eres una rebelde

-Rumores? Rebelde? –me estaba enojando

-No no no, no me lo tomes a mal –soltó tras ver la furia reflejada en mi rostro –lo que pasa es que eres algo famosa

-Famosa yo? –de la furia me estaba dando risa

-Ya sabes, dicen que eres una codiciada herdera la cual ha tenido bastantes propuestas de matrimonio pero todas rechazadas, la única dama de sociedad que trabaja y ahora que vives sola la verdad eres un digno ejemplo a seguir, no es muy común ver algo así

-Algo parecido a aquella señorita que va a tu lado –dijo Mike mirando a Annie –solo que ella se va de viajes

Noté como Annie se sonrojo y salí en su ayuda

-Llegamos! –el hospital estaba realmente cerca de mi departamento pero con la calma con la que ibamos se hizo algo de tiempo

Nos bajamos del coche cuando paso algo realmente desagradable

-Donde diablos estabas?! Ya es muy tarde! Ah pero ya veo que estas con esa! –realmente estaba totalmente borracho

-No le hable asi a las damas! –salió Mike en nuestra defensa

-Tu no te metas! –le gritó Neal –Quién eres tú?

Frederick y Mike se pusieron delante de Annie y de mi

-Quién te piensas que eres para hablarle así a una dama y comportarte de esa forma, eso no es de caballeros y menos presentarse en esas condiciones –le dijo Fred barriendolo con la mirada

-Tu que sabes de caballerosidad! Lárguense! Y no quiero que se acerquen de nuevo a mi esposa! –gritó señalandome

-TU ESPOSA?! –dijeron Fred, Mike y Annie al mismo tiempo volteando a verme con incredulidad

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Una importante decisión

**CAPITULO 4**

**UNA IMPORTANTE DECISIÓN**

CHICAGO

-TU ESPOSA?! –dijeron gritamos Mike, Fred y yo al mismo tiempo _"no, no se pudo haber casado"_

-Por supuesto que no!! –gritó Candy saliendo de detrás de nuestras espaldas donde se refugiaba encarando a Neil –ya te dije que antes muerta!!!

-Piensa bien en lo que deseas…

-Lárgate! –gritó Frederick

Neil como el auténtico cobarde que es se dio media vuelta con la frente en alto

-Estás bien Candy? –me acerque a mi hermana que temblaba de coraje, miedo o no se

-Si Annie, no te preocupes –dijo como siempre ocultandose en su burbuja –Muchas gracias –añadió voleando a ver a tan apuestos caballeros que nos acompañaban

-Vamos Candy no tienes que agradecer nada, si ese estúpido te sigue molestando tu nos dices

-Gracias, bueno…. Ya es tarde, deberían irse a descansar, gracias de nuevo y hasta luego

-No hay problema Candy, hasta mañana

* * *

NUEVA YORK

_Oh rayos! Tengo que averiguar quien esesa tipa! Si tan solo fuera menos testarudo… no tendría que ser un ogro también con él y podría ayudarlo, pero no! Tiene que tomar el camino dificil! _

-Hola muñeca…-me sacaron de mis cavilaciones

-eh…-solo de escuchar esa voz se me ponían los pelos de punta

-Qué pasa Karen… no te da gusto verme?

-Qué haces aquí John? –dije ocultando mi miedo, vaya que era buena actriz!

-Vine a buscarte que mas? –me dijo un hombre si bien era apuesto era de lo peor que te podrías encontrar

-Creo que te aclare que no quería volver a verte –le espeté dandome la vuelta para seguir caminando

-A donde crees que vas? –me gritó jalandome del brazo y azotandome a la pared poniendo sus brazos a los lados recargandose en la pared imposibilitando mi salida

-Suéltame animal!!! –me defendí tratando inutilmente de soltarme

-Apoco no extrañas aquellas noches… podríamos repetirlas –me dijo lascivamente en mi oido, de repente empezó a besarme en el lóbulo de la oreja pasando a mi cuello

-Noo!! Suéltame!! Por favor! No lo hagas de nuevo!

-Cállate!-sentí un ardor en la mejilla derecha, me había golpeado

Sentí como se quitaba el peso de su cuerpo de encima y vi con asombro como volaba por los aires para ir a azotar en suelo con gran fuerza

-LA VUELVES A TOCAR Y VOY A OLVIDAR QUE SOY UN CABALLERO! –salió Terry en mi defensa

-Lárgate mocoso, ve a jugar con tus carritos a menos que quieras que te de una lección–dijo burlón levantandose y poniendose en guardia

-Dejame pensarlo… -soltó Terry con sarcasmo poniendose un dedo en la barbilla pero en un amplio movimiento le saltó un puñetazo tan fuerte y rápido que no lo pudo esquivar

-Imbécil!No sabes con quien te metiste! –gritó lanzandose contra Terry pero él con gran habilidad esquivo su ataque y le dio un golpe en el estómago sacandole el aire y cayendo de rodillas

-Te repito… si la VUELVES A TOCAR ME VOY A ASEGURAR QUE NO TE RECONOSCAN LA CARA!!! –lo amenazó antes de volver a golpear su cara –vamonos! Me dijo tomandome del brazo y ayudandome a subir a su auto

-Estás bien? –me dijo con un claro tono de preocupación mientras encendía el motor

-Si –solté sin más rodeos aunque conteniendo las lágrimas –a donde me llevas?

-De ninguna manera voy a dejar que te quedes sola esta noche! Nos vamos a mi departamento!

-No te preocupes Terry estoy bien, no me voy a dejar caer por él

-He dicho que no! Vamos por tu ropa y te quedas conmigo!

-Terry…

-Nada Karen, no te hagas del rogar por que te llevo cargando

Todo el camino nos mantuvimos en silencio, llegamos a mi casa, recogí un poco de ropa y nos fuimos al departamento de Terry

-Quieres algo de comer o de tomar? –me preguntó en cuanto me acomodé en la recamara de huspedes, me senté en la cama

-No gracias –respondí muy cabizbaja

-Déjame ver eso –me dijo levantando mi rostro y examinando el golpe

-Lo voy a matar… -dijo en un susurro más para él que para mi

-No Terry, no lo vale… -le contesté levantandome

-No voy a dejar que lo vuelva a hacer! –y en un sorprendente acto me abrazó

-Terry… -alcancé a decir antes de corresponder completamente a su abrazo llorando

Cualquiera que nos hubiera visto hubiera dicho que había un romance… pero aquel acto sería el comienzo de la mayor amistad de mi vida.

* * *

CHICAGO

-Ahora si me vas a tener que contar que paso allá abajo Candy –me preguntó Annie

-Nada importante Annie, no te preocupes

-Nunca has sido buena actriz sabes Candy?

-Ay Annie! No pasa nada, Neil se volvió loco!

-Candy….

-Ah! –dije en un suspiro de resignación –Supongo que deberías saberlo…

-Te escucho

-De nuevo quieren obligarme a casarme con él

-Qué?! Albert lo va a permitir?! Qué le pasa?! No, no lo voy a dejar, debería ir a hablar con él; el debería respetar tu decisión, por qué cambió de opinión?

-A…nnie

- El te respetaba mucho, no puede ser que haya cambiado de opinión. Ya se! Posiblemente la tía abuela le haya metido cosas en la cabeza, si, debe ser eso pero nunca se había dejado influenciar asi!

-Annie…

- Que pena! Tan bien que me caía!

-Annie!!!

-Qué pasa Candy?

-Respira un poco entre palabras no? –le dije sin contener una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Pero Candy…

-Annie, deja te explico… Albert no esta, hace mucho que no lo veo, se fue casi después de ti, nadie sabe de él, esto seguramente es obra de la tia abuela

-Qué vas a hacer Candy?

-Por supuesto que no me voy a casar Annie!!! Tu me conoces! Jamás lo haría!

-Esta bien, cualquier cosa me dices y vemos que hacemos ok?

-Si Annie gracias. Oye por cierto… cuándo te vas? Vas a regresar a Europa?

-Dentro de una semana y no voy a regresar allá, me voy a reunir con mis padres en Nueva York

-Nueva York? Pero ahí es donde vive Archie…

-Lo se…

-Estarás bien?

-No te preocupes, ya lo supere… -Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama o mañana vamos a parecer pandas con nuestras ojeras! –era claro que quería evitar el tema

-Esta bien, mañana tengo que trabajar

-Hasta mañana Candy

-Hasta mañana Annie

* * *

NUEVA YORK

Toc-toc

-Karen, estás lista?

-………….

-Puedo pasar?

-…………

-Diablos Karen! Voy a pasar! –grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar la cama hecha, con una deliciosa fragancia a jazmín pero sin señales de Karen

-Esa mujer!!! Parece león enjaulado! –murmuré mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir a buscarla a su casa

-Hola Terry!

-Karen! Qué haces en la cocina?

-No lo se…. Tal vez este cocinando???

-jajaja ya veo que lo estas haciendo pero…. Sabes cocinar?!

-Te recuerdo que vivo sola Grandchester!! Y claro que yo no dependo de restaurantes!

-Eso fue para mi?

-Noooo –contestó con total sarcasmo –pero bueno como sea, hay que apurarnos a comer por que quisiera pasarme a cambiar a la casa y de ahí al teatro

-A sus ordenes jefa –contesté con una sonrisa

-Bueno…

-Qué hiciste de comer?

-Un omelett de huevos con jamón, lo único comestible que tenías en tu cocina

-No suelo comer en casa

-Pues de regreso deberiamos pasar a comprarte una despensa para que no mueras de hambre

-Claro! Seguramente me voy a desnutrir

-Mas te vale que no Romeo o Robert te asesinara, recuerda que ya viene el estreno

-Como sea… ahora apuremonos a comer, no quiero que vayas sola a tu casa, te llevaré

-Terry… ya amaneció no me va a pasar nada

-No rezongues, te llevó a tu casa y punto

* * *

CHICAGO

-Caaaandy!!! Nos quedamos dormidas!!

-Aaaahhhh! –en una salto me puse de pie y corrí al baño a darme una ducha y me cambie como alma que lleva el Diablo –ya me voy Annie!!

_Otra vez tarde… no tengo vergüenza! si sigo así me van a correr!_

-Buenos dias señorita!

-Fred! –voltee, sin dejar de caminar o mas bien correr, hacia el lujoso auto que se movía al lado mio

-Por qué tanta prisa Candy?

-Voy tarde al trabajo…

-Si quieres te llevo

-No hace falta gracias, estoy muy cerca

-Vamos Candy! No te hagas del rogar, llegarás más rápido si te llevo

-Esta bien –respondí mientras saltaba a su auto y el arrancaba

-Gracias!!! –alcancé a gritar cuando hube llegado a mi destino mientras me alejaba corriendo

-En silencio, en silencio, nadie ha notado que llegue tarde… -iba susurrando mientras caminaba hacia los dormitorios de los pacientes

-Candy! –_"rayos me descubrieron" _escuche una voz detrás mio

-Nancy! Christine! Menos mal que son ustedes, ya me había espantado!!

-Tarde como siempre Candy! Pero ahora hay algo más urgente!

-Qué pasa?

-El director quiere verte

-Qué?! Para qué?!

-No lo se Candy, pero mas vale que vayas ya por que hace una hora que nos mandó a buscarte

-Voy!! –y corrí hacia la oficina del director, tal vez me echaria por todas mis llegadas tarde! No, no creo, ojala que no!

Toc-toc

-Adelante –respondió una grave voz desde adentro

-Buenos dias –salude haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza –quería verme?

-Hace una hora que la mandé a llamar señorita

-Lo siento

-Tengo una importante propuesta que hacerle

-Lo escucho…

-Se ha abierto un nuevo hospital en Nueva York, es el mismo dueño que este hospital así que quiere llevarse al excedente de enfermeras aquí, ya cuentan con doctores y quería mandarla a usted

-umh… a mi?

-Si, hay algún inconveniente?

-umh… este… perdóne mi atrevimiento pero… me esta diciendo que soy un excedente aquí?

-No señorita Andrey, usted se iría de jefa de enfermeras, necesito que me ayude con las demás que no cuentan con sus habilidades ni experiencia

-Jefa???

-Asi es, acepta o no? Me lo tiene que decir ahora mismo…

_Oh Dios que hago?! No estoy lista para verlo! No! Pero es mi carrera! Y es una gran oportunidad!_

**Notas:**

Hola niñas! Espero ke esten muy bien, aki les vengo a dejar un capítulo más de mi primer fic jo jo jo, espero ke les agrade y acuerdense ke se reciben tomatazos y lechugasos! Si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia haganmela saber, trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda.

No había tenido oportunidad de presentarme asi ke ahora lo hago: mi nombre es Gaby, tengo 18 años y soy de México, mi mamá y mi tía eran fanáticas de la serie y... creo ke ya lo traigo en los genes... jajajaja

Y como lo prometido es deuuudaa....

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

**Tania (tamborsita333):** Muchas gracais por tus reviews! Me alegro mucho de ke te este gustando, espero ke me sigas cpon los demás caps! Y he aki la respuesta de si se caso

**Krikaesav:** Oh! Me encantaría pasar por tu fic, lo leo en esta semana y claro ke te dare mi opinión. Espero ke te siga gustando! Gracias!

**Lady Karen:** jajaja si si, esa parte de la borrachera también me dio risa escribirla, espero ke te siga gustando, haré lo posible!

**Naeliz d Grandchester:** Oh! Socia! También tengo ese apellido jajajaja, gracias por tu review!

**Mary desde Chile:** Hoolaa! Me da gusto ke me lea alguien de otro país y más si tienes esa afición por los fics, un honor jajaja muchas gracias, espero ke me sigas leyendo

Muchas gracias a todaaaas! Se ke a veces no tenemos el tiempo de dejar reviews asi ke si hay alguien ke me lea anonimamente igual se lo agradesco mucho.

Saludoooos


	5. Confesiones

CAPITULO 5

**CONFESIONES**

-Se ha abierto un nuevo hospital en Nueva York, es el mismo dueño que este hospital así que quiere llevarse al excedente de enfermeras aquí, ya cuentan con doctores y quería mandarla a usted

-umh… a mi?

-Si, hay algún inconveniente?

-umh… este… perdóne mi atrevimiento pero… me esta diciendo que soy un excedente aquí?

-No Candy, usted se iría de jefa de enfermeras, necesito que me ayude con las demás que no cuentan con sus habilidades ni experiencia

-Jefa???

-Asi es, acepta o no? Me lo tiene que decir ahora mismo…

_Oh Dios que hago?! No estoy lista para verlo! No! Pero es mi carrera! Y es una gran oportunidad!_

-Y??????

-Acepto

-Muy bien, partirá pasado mañana, tiene donde hospedarse alla?

-Si –respondí recordando el departamento que me obsequió Albert

-Muy bien, tomese el tiempo libre hasta que se vaya, prepare sus cosas. Puede retirarse

-Con permiso –respondí haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza

-Vamos Candy, ya es hora de enfrentar tu realidad –me iba diciendo yo sola para animarme.

NUEVA YORK

-Terminó el ensayo muchachos, nos veremos mañana, les recuerdo que el próximo fin es el ensayo general así que les recomiendo que traigan su comida por que el ensayo va a tardar.

-Si –respondieron todos mientras se dispersaban

-Terry… Quieres apurarte? Tenemos que pasar a comprar algo de comer! No te conviene verme hambrienta! –reprochaba cierta castaña al acercarse a Terry

-Esta bien esta bien! Ahora voy! Voy por mis cosas al camerino!

-Esta bien te espero afuera, mas te vale no tardarte por que si no vas a conocer a una Karen hambrienta

-Uy que miedo! –respondí con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Mueveteee!!!!

-jajaja Ya voy

-Hola querido –dijo una voz por demás desagradable para mis oídos

-Michell… de nuevo tú –respodí con fastidio viendo a la mujer sentada en el sofá, verdaderamente era una mujer atractiva; morena, ojos claros, con una figura por demás espectacular y un porte imponente, solo que a mi me dejó de atraer desde hacía tiempo–como diablos entraste?

-Tengo mis trucos corazón… además no fue tan dificil diciendo que era tu prometida

-NO ERES MI PROMETIDA! HACE MUCHO QUE TERMINO LO NUESTRO!!!

-Pero tu me amas Terry… y yo me di cuenta que cometí un error al dejarte ir asi que ya no hay problemas ni obstáculos ya que dejaste a la mosquita muerta de Susana Marlow, además… me siento muy sola…–dijo con voz seductora para todos menos para Terrence Grandchester que por un momento recordó lo manipuladora que podía llegar a ser esa mujer

-Bueno… tu crees que voy a estar aquí para cuando te sientas sola?! Lo nuestro se acabó asi que largate

-No tienes por que hablarme asi querido, no que ya apoyan lo nuestro

-Me tiene sin cuidado si te apoya el mismisimo rey del mundo!

-No es el rey, pero tienes razón, vamos a ser felices con o sin apoyo

-No me obligues a sacarte por la fuerza Michell

-No te atreverías, después de todo sigues siendo un caballero…

-Eso lo puedo hacer yo si no te importa Terry… -dijo una voz desde el marco de la puerta

-Y tú quien eres? –dijo Michell con una completa autosuficiencia mirandola de arriba abajo como lo haría con un insecto

-No importa quien soy… sino en lo que me voy a convertir si no te largas de inmediato por esa puerta

-jajaja tu no me asustas mocosa! Vete y deja que los adultos hablen quieres? –respondió echandose aire con su fino abanico y volteando la vista al lado contrario

-Mocosa?! Te voy a enseñar lo que una mocosa puede hacer en tu bello rostro! –dijo abalanzandose hacia ella pero frustrada en su intento por unos fuertesb razos que la detuvieron desde atrás –Sueltame Terry! Le voy a dar su merecido a esta bruja!

-Vamonos Karen… no vale la pena –hazte un favor y deja de buscarme, espero no volverte a ver, adiós! –dije dirijiendome a Michell

-Hasta pronto cariño- alcancé a escuchar antes de azotar la puerta

Karen y yo caminamos hasta la salida en absoluto silencio, al llegar a la entrada vi a Rick, el encargado de seguridad

-Vuelves a dejar pasar a alguien a mi camerino sin mi previo consentimiento y te va a ir muy mal me entiendes? –le amenazé agarrandolo por el cuello de la camisa

-Pe…pero ella dijo que era su prometida! Afirmo que lo conocía! –estaba visiblemente intimidado

-Diablos Rick! Debes fijarte a quien dejas pasar!!!

-Si,, si señor Grandchester! Le pido una disculpa, no volverá a suceder!

-Eso espero! Ahora ve y encargate de sacar a la señorita de mi camerino! –le grité mientras lo aventaba y el pobre tipo se echaba a correr por el pasillo hacia los camerinos

-Vamonos… -dijé ya calmado dirijiendonos hacia el auto –creo que iremos a comer a un restaurante… ya no da tiempo se pasar a comprar comida

-Si…

-Mesa para dos porfavor –dije a la edecan a cargo

-Enseguida –dijo revisando su lista –por aquí porfavor

La comida transcurrió rápido y en silencio

CHICAGO

-Candy! Qué pasó? Te retó? –preguntaban Nancy yChristine al mismo tiempo

-No –respondí secamente aún desconcertada por mi reciente decisión

-No? Es todo lo que vas a decir? –preguntó Christine

-Lo siento chicas, es que… me van a transferir

-Qué?! Por qué?! A donde?! –preguntaban al unísono viendose una a otra

-Abrieron un nuevo hospital, me quiere mandar como jefa de enfermeras…

-De verdad?! Wooow! Esa es una buena noticia! –dijo Nancy emocionada abrazandome

-Vaya que lo es!! Pero te vamos a extrañar Candy!!! –Christine se habá unido al abrazo

-Si…. –respondí sin entusiasmo alguno

-Pero…por que no estas emocionada? Es una gran oportunidad!

-Es que…el hospital esta…

-Donde?

-en… Nueva York

Vi como mis dos amigas se quedaron sin palabras y se volteaban a ver una a la otra, eran de las pocas personas que sabían mi historia perfectamente

-Wow, esa si que es una noticia

-Vamos Candy! Vas a estar bien! Ya es hora de enfrentarlo no crees?

-Pero aún no estoy lista…

-Estas lista Candy… cree en ti

-Nancy! Christine! Ya terminaron de parlotear? Vayanse a trabajar! –las retó la jefa de enfermeras

-Si! – respondieron al unísono –nos vemos al rato –me susurraron al pasar a mi lado

Caminé hasta mi habitación y allí me cambie de ropa con la firme intención de ir a visitar a Annie para darle le nueva noticia

-Fugandote del trabajo Candy? –estaba un apuesto chico en la entrada del hospital

-Fred! –respondí con una sonrisa –Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Candy! Venía a invitarte a comer, puedes?

-Yo… estaba de camino para ir a ver a Annie

-Pues es tu día de suerte, porque Mike invitó a salir a Annie, así que no está

-……….

-No quiero forzarte Candy, si no quieres no hay problema

-No, no es eso… bueno supongo que debes de saberlo

-Debo saber que?

-Bueno, pero primero… te aceptare esa comida

-Claro… sube al auto

NUEVA YORK

- Por qué no me ama como yo lo amo?!

-Susi tranquilizate, no te hace bien que te pongas en ese estado

-Cállate Dolores!!! Si no fuera por ti, el seguiría aquí conmigo! Todo es tu culpa!

-Susi….entiéndelo! A amar no se aprende! Por favor mi niña… vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame y respete

-Pero yo lo quiero a ÉL!!! –me gritó mientras se ponía a llorar, se veía tan indefensa

-Vamos niña… yo te voy a ayudar a salir adelante!

-Ayúdame Dolores!!! No puedo dejar de amarlo! Lo amo tanto!

-Ya, ya Susi todo se va a solucionar

-Soy una idiota! Yo se que no debí haberlo retenido! Ahora les arruine la vida a los dos! Pero que podía hacer? Por qué lo amo? Él nunca me dio motivos!

-Es un riesgo que corres al elegir amar, pero vale la pena arriesgarse mi niña

-En este caso no lo valió! Mira como estoy sufriendo!

-Claro que lo valió! Si no te arriesgas como pretendes disfrutar la vida? Lo valió por el simple hecho que no te quedaste con el hubiera, no lo manejaste del modo correcto pero siempre hay oportunidad de corregir los errores.

-Pero no puedo verlo nisiquiera a la cara

-Intentalo Susi…

CHICAGO

-Wow! Que bonito lugar! –exclamó la rubia al entrar al restaurant

-Lo se, es el favorito de mis padres –dije haciedo un lado la silla para que se sentara

-Gracias

-No es muy elegante pero es un lugar muy tranquilo

-Ay lo elegante o caro no importa! Es muy hermoso…

-Quiéres ordenar de una vez? –le pregunté alzando la mano hacia el mesero

-Si, porfavor

-Digame señor… -dijo amablemente el mesero listo para tomar la orden

-Candy…-le llame para que ordenara

-Ammmmm…. Yo… no se que pedir… -dijo con la cara llena de vergüenza lo cual provoco una sonrisa en mis labios

-Me permites pedir por ti?

-Por favor…

-Nos trae dos sabanas de res porfavor

-Claro que si señor, y para tomar?

-Limonada por favor –respondió Candy

-Que sean dos

-Enseguida –respondió el mesero y se fue

-Ahora si dime Candy… que ibas a decirme

-Yo…

-Vamos Candy, no puede ser tan difícil… -le dije agarrandole su mano para animarla a seguir, con lo cual se aceleró mi corazón –lo siento… -agregué quitando mi mano al ver su bochorno

-jajaja no te preocupes –dijo totalmente sonrojada

-.....

-Aquí esta su orden señor

-Gracias

-Candy, no me has dicho lo que me tenías que decir

-Claro… este yo… me tengo que ir

-Pero aún es temprano Candy, a qué hora tienes que regresar al hospital?

-Ya no tengo que regresar

-Oh que bien! Entonces te llevaré a tu departamento en un rato

-No, no entendiste

-Qué no entendí?

-Yo me tengo que ir, pero… aNueva York

-A… Nueva York??? –no podía ser cierto! Después de tanto tiempo por fin había conocido a una chica que me gustaba y ahora se iba

-Si

-Pero por que?, No puedes pedir quedarte aquí?

-Me mandan como jefa de enfermeras Fred, es una gran oportunidad

-Oh, esta bien… _No estaba nada bien!_

La comida transcurrió entre silencio, había que admitir que los dos se la pasaban muy bien juntos pero en esta ocasión ninguno de los dos sabía que decir

-Gracias por esta aceptar mi invitación Candy –me despedía en la entrada del edificio de su departamento

-Gracias a ti, me la pase muy bien. Hasta mañana

-Nos volveremos a ver cierto?

-Claro que sí–dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta

-Candy! –no podía dejarla ir así nadamas –perdoname!

-De que te voy a… -fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que depositara un beso en los labios de aquella dulce pecosa

PLAFF!!! –me soltó una cachetada

-Qué te sucede?! –preguntó con resentimiento en su voz

-Yo… lo siento! No se que me paso! Perdón!

-Hasta luego! –me gritó antes de azotar la puerta en mi cara

NUEVA YORK

-Terry… -dije al apuesto muchacho que se encontraba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza entre sus manos

-Si Karen?

-Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro… -respondió señalando una silla

-Yo… se que no te gusta hablar de ti pero… quién es esa chica?

-No sabía que Karen Klaise fuera una chismosa

-No soy ninguna chismosa! –siempre lograba controlar mi carácter pero aquel ingles malcriado tenía la extraña habilidad de sacarme de mis casillas

-No te enojes Karen… estoy bromeando –soltó con su característica sonrisa de medio lado_ por qué tiene esa sonrisa tan encantadora! Aunque no estuvieses interesada en una relación más que amistad con él, esa sonrisa podría convencer a Dios mismo_

-Esta bien… quieres hablar del asunto?

-Si te soy sincero no…

-Esta bien –respondí levantandome de la silla para dirijirme a mi recamara

-sin embargo… considerando que casi te peleas por mi culpa, creo que te mereces saber quien es ella

-No tienes que decir nada si no quieres, yo te debo la vida por salvarme de él animal de John, que no se te suba al ego pero una simple pelea no es nada comparado con lo que hiciste por mí

-Tienes razón, pero creo que me hara bien hablar

-Te escucho…

-Ella se llama Michell, estamos comprometidos desde hace años

-Estamos?! Osea que aún es tu futura esposa?

* * *

**Hola mis niñas! Mil gracias por leerme! Se ke debí haber actualizado ayer y lo lamento mucho! Espero ke me sigan! Dejen reviews!¡!**


	6. Recordando el Pasado

**HOLA! ESTE CAP SE LO DEDICO A MI AMIGA CECY! MAÑANA ES TU CUMPLE! MUCHAS FELICIDADES! CON CARIÑO DE MI JAJAJA**CAPITULO 6

* * *

**RECORDANDO EL PASADO**

(…)-Ella se llama Michell, estamos comprometidos desde hace años

-Estamos?! Osea que aún es tu futura esposa?

-En teoría… nunca terminamos nuestro compromiso

-Y ese: "desde hace años"? De cuántos estamos hablando exactamente?

-Desde los 15, hace aproximadamente 5 años

-Osea que estabas comprometido cuando estabas con Candy?!

-ummmhhh… algo así

-Oh por Dios!! Engañabas a Candy!!! Bueno… tecnicamente engañabas a esa arpía con Candy!

-Qué estupídeces estas diciendo!...

-Dejaste que Candy se convirtiera en la otra Terry!!

-Cállate de una vez y dejame explicarte!!! –no podía empezar a hacerse ideas en esa loca cabecita suya

-De acuerdo… -respondió tranquilizandose

-Yo ame a Michell como jamás pensé amar a nadie… nisiquiera a Candy cuando la conocí… -no podía ocultar la melancolía nadamás de acordarme se aquellos momentos

-….

-Nos comprometimos a los quince años, yo la amaba demasiado como para ver lo que hacía a mis espaldas y para ver por supuesto sus defectos,

-Qué paso? –dijo Karen con un dejo de preocupación, era la hermana que nunca tuve

- Un día me decepcione de ella y del amor

-Quieres hablar sobre ello?

-Creo que me hara bien, serías la única en saberlo

-Te escucho

* * *

CHICAGO

_Cómo se le ocurrió?! Qué atrevido! Tan bonita velada que pasamos… aunque… no debí tratarlo así, no sabía que era lo que más me molestaba, que me había besado o que había disfrutado ese beso… Terry… estos labios solo habían sido tuyos… ya no más…_

-Candy? –una voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones

-Si?... me gire a ver quien me llamaba

-Vas a estar bien sin nosotras cierto?

-jajaja por supuesto! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me concentraré solo en mi trabajo! –les recriminé en son de burla

-Nosotras también te vamos a extrañar jajaja –dijeron Nancy y Christine antes de abrazarme cada una mientras el carruaje esperaba que me decidiera a subir

-La vas a cuidar cierto Annie? –le preguntó Nancy a mi hermana

-Claro! No la dejaré trepar árboles no se preocupen

-jajaja

-Bueno… será mejor que no hagamos esperar más a este buen hombre –dijo Annie

-Cuidense mucho

-Si, prometo escribirles

-Esta bien pero enserio eh?

-Claro, nos veremos –me despedí ya arriba del carruaje cuando este empezaba a avanzar hacia la estación de trenes-deseenme suerte chicas!

-No la necesitas…escribenos para cualquier cosa ok? Adiós Candy!!!–me gritaron al unisono mis amigas con lagrimas en los ojos, no era un adiós, sino un hasta luego

* * *

NUEVA YORK

_Pobre Terry… ahora entiendo todo! Empezando por su carácter! _–pensaba acostada en mi cama recordaba la plática que habíamos tenido –_espero que por su propio bien, la tal Michell no vuelva a molestar a Terry por que si no… aahh! Ya me tiene a mi!_

"_Eres la única que sabe todo esto" –_me aseguro y puede estar seguro de que puede confiar en mí

En otra parte del departamento

_Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie… nisiquiera con Candy, no se por que confio tanto en Karen, pero de alguna manera lo hago y totalmente seguro_ –pensaba Terry mientras sentía como el peso que lleva encima se va aligerando al saber que hay alguien ahí para ayudarlo a cargar con aquello.

-Annie…

-ummmmm…

-Annie –repetí sacudiendola suavemente

-Qué pasa Candy? –me dijo una Annie adormilada

-Ya llegamos

-Tan rápido?

-jajaja llevamos horas viajando Annie

-Estaba tan casada que no lo note

-Vamonos

-Si

_Esta estación… Terry! Que tristes recuerdos! _–pensaba sin poder evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas

Annie que me había estado obsevando y seguramente conocía mis pensamientos me abrazó protectoramente mientras me decía:

-Todo va a estar bien… -seguida de una tierna sonrisa para darme animos

-Señorita Andrey? Señorita Britter? –escuchamos a nuestras espaldas

_Volteamos algo confundidas pues no esperabamos a nadie_

-Les ayudo con su equipaje –afirmó mientras recogía las maletas del suelo y empezaba a caminar –Siganme por favor –dijo con amabilidad

Annie y yo nos quedamos atónitas con la confianza con la que nos había hablado el extraño

-Espere! –reaccionó Annie –Quién es usted?

-Lo siento señoritas, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Michael Grom y la señora Elroy me a asigando para que viniera por ustedes a la estación

-La tía abuela? –preguntaron al unísono las chicas mirandose una a la otra

-Le avisaste a alguien que vendriamos Candy? –preguntó una sorprendida Annie

-No, a nadie! Cómo sabía que vendríamos? –pregunte volteando a ver a el señor Grom

-No lo se señorita, yo solo sigo ordenes, siganme por favor

Seguimos a Michael llenas de duda pero al ver el automovil con la isignia de la familia Andrey no me quedó duda de que realmente nos habían mandado a buscar

* * *

-Hola Terry, y ese milagro? -saludó sarcásticamente Robert Hattaway

-Hola Robert –lo saludé como si no hubiera faltado al ensayo anterior y el anterior y el anterior…

-Y se puede saber por que DIABLOS NO HAS VENIDO A ENSAYAR?! –le preguntó alzando cada vez más el tono de voz

-He estado enfermo –"_aunque ya vengo preparado para que me despidas"_

-Seguramente! NO ESTOY JUGANDO TERRY! NO PUEDES ESTAR FALTANDO ASI COMO ASI!

-Ha habido algún cambio en la obra?

-No

-Entonces no te preocupes tanto! Estoy listo!

-No se trata de que estes listo o no! Yo se que estas listo!

-Entonces?

-Disciplina Terry! DI-SCI-PLI-NA!!!

-……

-No puedo estarte metiendo a protagonicos si no eres constante –esto lo dijo más tranquilo –sabes cuantos otros jovenes de la compañía darían mucho por tener un protagónico? Jovenes que vienen a los ensayos y que no llegan oliendo a alcohol cuando se dignan a venir!

-Si tan malo soy por que no metes a otro?

-Por que quiero darte una oportunidad a ti! Una oportunidad para que te des cuenta de que eres el mejor pero si sigues con esa actitud no vas a llegar a nada bueno –habló su instinto paternal –se que eres un buen chico asi que tomas el papel o lo dejas

-Lo tomo

-Esta bien pero ni una falta más Terry!

-De acuerdo! –respondió mientras veía como Robert se caminaba haca su oficina lejos de donde estaba, me recargé en la pared, estuve a punto de perder mi trabajo! Que estúpido!

-Terry Grandchester salió regañado! Digo, podrias llamarle a el duque para que te venga a proteger! –sonó un a voz sarcástica

-Otra vez tu! No te cansas de molestar a la gente? Ve a ensayar tu papel de segunda y dejame tranquilo quieres? –realmente no tenía ganas de discutir

-Podrá ser de segunda pero en cuanto Robert se canse de ti o tu termines de acabar con tu vida yo subo y tu quedas fuera! –habló Henry, un nuevo actor que realmente era bueno pero demasiado egocéntrico además de ser un pretendiente de Karen Klaise

-Claro! Recoges migajas! Pero coincidimos en algo, solo cuando yo desaparesca vas a poder subir por que no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para luchar por lo que quieres, sino que esperas a que yo desaparesca para lograr lo que quieres! Asi que con permiso… -le grité en la cara para después intentar pasar a su lado cuando… PLAFF!! –sentí un fuerte golpe en el rostro, era evidete que este tipo no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo. En un hábil movimiento le di dos golpes en el rostro y lo tumbé de una patada

-Vamos! Levantate! –le grité, el pobre tipo se levantó con dificultad

-Terry! Déjalo! –escuche la voz de Karen que se interponía entre los dos tratando de separarnos, se empezó a juntar l a gente alrededor nuestro

-La próxima vez te voy a partir la cara imbecíl! –le dije señalandolo amenazadoramente

-No te tengo miedo Grandchester!

-Tu mirada dice otra cosa

Terminando el ensayo…

Henry se acercó a Karen que estaba concentrada leyendo su libreto al centro del escenario cuando creyó que nadie lo veía, no quería que se dieran cuenta que estaba enamorado de Karen, aunque todo mundo ya sabía de todos sus fallidos intentos por acercarse a ella y todos los desprecios de esta

_Me defendió! Está claro que siente algo por mi!_

-Gracias por defenderme hace rato, ese tipo es un vago y me hubiera lastimado de gravedad –Terry sepercató de las intenciones de Henry por lo que se puso al lado de Karen –Largate de aquí Grandchester! Queremos privacidad!

-A ver… como te explico? NO TE DEFENDÍ A TI! No vale la pena que Terry se meta un problema por un tipo como tu! –me gritó en la cara por lo que todos los presentes se percataron de la discusión

-Pero… yo se que tu me quieres –solté tratando de salvar mi orgullo –me lo dijiste la otra vez

-jajaja –fingió reírse –eso ni en tus sueños! –Terry veía todo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Cualquiera daría mucho por estar conmigo –dije con autosuficiencia –no tienes por que ocultarlo

-Querido… -le dijo acercandose y acariciandole la mejilla para después agarrar con fuerza su mandíbula- no hables a menos que puedas mejorar el silencio! –mientras se escuchaban las risas burlonas de sus compañeros –te invito a comer Terry. Aceptas?

-Claro! Vamos! –aceptó y vi como paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Karen y comenzarón a caminar en mi dirección hacia los camerinos, llevaba una sonrisa burlona que se me hacía dificil no ir y partirle la cara –Envidia? –dijo cuando paso a mi lado para luego reirse y luego perderse en el pasillo con Karen

_Me las pagaran! Esto no se va a quedar asi! _– pensaba mientras me iba e dirección contraria con las burlas de todos en mis oidos

* * *

-Llegamos –escuchamos decir a Michael

-Donde estamos? –preguntó Annie bajando del auto

-En la mansión de la familia Andrey en Nueva York

-Es muy hermosa! –gritó Candy observando la enorme mansión con un hermosisimo y amplio jardín, lo miró detenidamente y le llegó un increíble aroma, E_se olor! Es de… _y efectivamente, ahí había todo un rosal de "Dulces Candy"

-Candy! –escuche una voz, volteé a las escaleras de entrada y me topé con la mirada de Dorothy, que aunque era una mucama, era mi gran amiga

-Dorothy! –corrí para encontrarnos en una fuerte abrazo –como estás?! Te he extrañado tanto!! –le pregunte dando pequeños saltitos si soltarnos del abrazo

-Candice! –escuche una severa voz

-Tía abuela!

-Esa no es la manera de comportarse de una dama! –terminó de decir una de las damas más respetadas en la alta sociedad escandalizada

-Yo… lo siento tía abuela –respondí cabizbaja

-Que no se vuelva a repetir –ordeno con su clásico tono de voz autoritario –bienvenida señorita Britter –agregó mirando a Annie

-Gracias señora, es una gusto estar en su casa –dijo Annie con mucha educación haciendo ua reverencia, a pesar de haber crecido juntas en el hogar, a ella siempre le salió lo refinada en cambio a mi… jejeje nunca me había salido

-Dorothy…

-Si?

-Lleva a Annie a su habitación y la maleta de Candy a la suya por favor, ya luego hablaremos de tu comportamiento -Dorothy hizo una pequeña reverencia –Candy sig…

-Disculpe tia abuela, Annie y yo teniamos planeado quedarnos en un departamento que me regalo Albert en el centro

-Más respeto para el tio abuelo Candice!

-Bueno, Annie y yo teniamos planeado quedarnos en un departamente que me regalo el tío abuelo en el centro

-tras un momento de silencio en el cual yla tía volteo a vernos alternadamente dijo: Haz lo que te dije Dorothy, Candy, sigueme

-Pero tía abuela! Yo…

-Nada de peros Candy! Sigueme

-Esta bien-respondí dandome por vencida –Hablamos al rato –le susurre a Annie al pasar a su lado a lo que respondió con un movimiento de cabeza

Caminamos por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a un estudio, las paredes estaban rodeada por un enorme librero lleno de obras clásicas, de finanzas etc.

-Candice, te he mandado a llamar para informarte que es hora de presetarte en sociedad como una dama, pero no puedo hacerlo si no lo eres antes, así que vas a tomar clases de refinamiento para que al cumplir los 20 años podamos hacer tu fiesta de cumpleaños ya aprovechar para presentarte

-Pero tía abuela! Yo trabajo! No tengo tiempo para eso!

-A pesar de que no estoy deacuerdo con que trabajes, William me ha ordenado que por ningún motivo te obligue a dejarlo por lo que lo he considerado para cuando termines tu turno en el hospital. Serían dos horas diarias hasta la fecha programada

-Pero… -dije con un gesto de impotencia –está bien

-De acuerdo, empezaras a partir de la próxima semana

* * *

-jajaja Viste la cara de ese sujeto?! –preguntaba Terry en un ataque de risa jamás antes visto por algun mortal que no fuera Candy

-Si!! Si no fuera ta idiota, se me haría bastante atractivo!

-Vaya que lo traes de un ala eh!

-Después de esto, lo dudo mucho!

Iban tan metidos en su plática que no se dieron cuenta de que los observaba en silencio, llena de envidia al ver lo bien que se la pasaban juntos. Tal vez este no era el momento para hablar con él.

Me retiré en silencio, tenía que ver con mis propios ojos que él estaba bien como lo suponía. Creo que esa fue la mejor solución.

* * *

Hola!¡!

**Oh por Dios! Ya me estan alcanzando y yo no puedo terminar de escribir un nuevo cap jajaja, pero no se preocupen, tengo para caps para medio mes más, prometo apurarme a escribir los que siguen...**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerle a todas las chicas que dejan su review, me alientan a seguir adelante y disfruto mucho leer que se meten en mi historia, me halagan enormemente, espero que les siga gustando! Si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia, abucheo, tomatazo, etc. les agradecería que me lo hicieran llegar y seran bien recibidos, hare lo mejor que pueda.**

**Recuerden que actualizo cada viernes y que espero sus reviews!**

**Gracias y hasta la prox!**


	7. La Primera Impresión

CAPITULO 7

**LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN**

Toc-Toc

-Candy soy yo puedo pasar?

-Annie! –corrió a abrirme cierta rubia pecosa

-Qué paso? Qué te dijo la tía abuela?

-Ay Annie! Nos vamos a tener que quedar a vivir aquí!

-Pero por que? –pregunté con preocupación, no quería ver a Archie

-No te preocupes, no vive aquí, le pregunté a Dorothy –me tranquilizó como era costumb re después de leer mis pensamientos

Me limite a lazarle una mirada de desconcierto

-Pues… voy a tomar algunas clases… -dijo sacando la lengua de un modo muy gracioso

-jajaja Clases de que?

-Para ser una dama –dijo saltando a la cama y tomando una sábana envolviedose en ella a modo de chalina y caminaba sobre la cama en una parodia de una dama elegante

-Ay Candy! Jajaja nunca cambiarás! –respondí totalmente muerta de la risa

- jejeje creo que no… Pero tu me tienes que ayudar Annie! Sabes que yo no estoy hecha para la elegancia

-No es tan dificil… si tan solo atendieras a lo que te dicen!

-Eh? Perdón no te escuche…

-Candy!

-jajaja Estoy bromeando Annie

-Tienes que echarle muchas ganas para que salgamos de aquí lo antes posible de acuerdo? –le exigí lanzandole una almohada como soliamos hacerlo de niñas

-Así que quieres iniciar una guerra de almohadas conmigo eh! –me respondió lanzandome otra almohada dando así inicio a esta guerra

-jajaja Estoy exhausta! –afirmó Candy tirandose en la cama

-Yo también! Jajaja Ya hacía tiempo que no haciamos esto!

-Si… ammmm pero que te parece si salimos a comer algo antes de que empieze mi tortura

-Me parece perfecto, pero no podemos salir en estas fachas! –exclamé viedo nuestra apariencia

-Ok, nos cambiamos y nos vemos en 15 minutos abajo, te parece?

-Ok, pero en 15 minutos Candy!

-Claro! Yo siempre! –alcanzé a escuchar antes de salir de la habitación

* * *

-Mesa para dos por favor

-Por aquí por favor –nos dijo una amable edecán conduciendonos a una mesa –enseguida los atienden

-Gracias –respondimos

-jajaja nunca voy a olvidar la cara de ese tipo

-Yo tampoco Terry! Hay que hacerlo más seguido no crees?

-Cuenta conmigo!

-Qué desean ordenar? –preguntó una mesera totalmente ruborizada por ver al famoso Terry Grandchester

-Solo traenos la especialidad de la casa por favor –le llame al ver que no dejaba de ver a Terry el cual se mostraba indiferente

-Enseguida…

-Oye! Traeme un periodico también! –le ordené

-Mira por allá –le dije a Terry señalando a un grupo de meseras que se cuchicheban cerca de la mesa y sotaban risitas tontas viendo a mi apuesto compañero –que nunca han visto un chico guapo? Ay! Por Dios!

-Siempre causo ese efecto –soltó en son de broma

-Vanidoso! – solté haciendo una mueca; en ese momento llego la mesera con el periodico, lo empezé a hojear leyendo unicaent los titulares cuando…

-Teeeerryyyyyyyyyyy!!! –grité emocionada

-Karen! Estoy a tu lado! No hace falta que grites!

-Mira! Mira esto! –le dije poniendo frente a el la noticia que tanto me había emocionado

**La famosa heredera Candy White Andrey en Nueva York**

La noticia venía acompañada de una foto en donde salía Candy junto a una chica morena que parcía de su misma edad bajando del tren, ambas eran realmente atractivas, aunque sus ojos mostraban una gran nostalgía. Terry leía sin parapadear la noticia, esa que tanto había estado esperando.

-Es Candy… -susurró viendome fijamente –Es Candy…

-Si….

-Es Candy! –reacciono por completo

-Si! –grité igual de emocionada

-Esta aquí! –afirmó feliz mientras se levantaba y me abrazaba contento

-Y que esperas? –le pregunté mientras me separaba del abrazo mirandole al rostro, por lo que quedaron muy cerca

-Ya me voy! –dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y salía corriendo del lugar

-Ojala que todo salga bien con esos dos… -me dije a mi misma mientras veía a Terry huir en su auto; algo llamo mi atención en la entrada y no pude evitar mi expresión de sorpresa y palidez de mi rostro al ver a una chica rubia salir corriendo seguida de una morena tratando de alcanzarla

-Ya estoy! –grité derrapandome por el piso de la sala de espera de la mansión Andrey

* * *

-Wow Candy! Yo pensé que ibas a tardar como de costumbre

-Yo? Nunca! –dije con sarcasmo

-Nooo! –respondió Annie de igual manera –jajaja Vamonos ya!

Ibamos platicando de cosas triviales cuando visualizamos un pequeño restaurant, nada ostentoso y con un ambiente, por lo que se veía, acogedor y decidimos comer ahí.

Al entrar, observe lo familiar que se veía, aunque se veían algunas parejas, la salida se veía al fondo de la habitación. Estaba adornada con colores pastel y algunos cuadros en la pared.

-Mesa para dos –escuché la voz de Annie

-Disculpen señoritas pero ahorita estamos llenos, les ruego esperen que se desocupe una mesa

-No hay problema –respondimos

Nos sentamos en unos sillones mientras esperabamos una mesa, sin nada que hacer observaba a todas las personas en el lugar cuado lo vi al fondo de el restaurant, provocó que se me hiciera un vacio en el estómago. Ahí estaba ÉL, llevaba el cabello suelto hasta los hombros, un mechón rebelde le caía sobre su perfecto rostro, se veía increiblemente apuesto; a su lado estaba la famosa Karen Klaise, era realmente hermosa, pelo castaño, facciones sumamente finas… y estaba con Terry.

Me quedé muda unos instantes, escuchaba la voz de Annie muy lejos

-Candy? Candy? Estas bien? –preguntaba hasta que vio en la dirección el la que veía

-Oh por Dios! –alcanzé a distinguir

Vi como el la abrazaba muy cariñosamente para después separarse un poco quedando sus caras muy cerca mientras hablaban cosas que no alcanzába a escuchar por la distancia, se veían realmente felices, sobre todo él, inesperadamente le dio un beso que pareció ser en los labios y salió apresurado. No pude soportar más y salí corriendo.

* * *

_Un momento… En donde la voy a buscar? Que estúpido! Estaba tan emocionado que no pensé en eso… Me va a aceptar? Podrá perdonarme?_ –me decía a mi mismo mientras orillaba el coche para pensar bien. Tal vez esté en la mansión de la familia… iré allá, de cualquier forma no tengo otra opción.

Maneje hasta la conocida mansión, no podía presentarme, no aún… solo me estacione afuera, eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde, era temprano para no salir o esperaría a que regresara en caso de que ya estuviera fuera ,claro, si vivia allí.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero lo sentí eterno, no dejaba de ver la entrada de aquella lujosa mansión. Eran cerca de las ocho cuando vi dos figuras bajar de un carruaje, mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando reconocí a "la timidita", siempre estaban como uña y mugre, pero nada comparado con lo que sentí cuando la ví a ELLA, estaba más hermosa que nunca, sus rubios rizos caían delicadamete en un moño alto, su piel blanca destacaba con la fina gabardina que llevaba puesta. Simplemente hermosa, aunque… parecía que había llorado… sus ojos estaban hinchados, sentí un vacio en el estomago cuando me percate de esto, recorde la última vez que la vi, sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas…por mí… por que llorara? O mas bien… por quien?. Ella volteo para todos lados como buscando algo, por un momento podría jurar que nuestras miradas se cruzaron pero deseche la idea cuando se perdieron de vista ella y la "timidita".

* * *

No se cuanto corrí, solo quería desaparecer, olvidar…si, eso era OLVIDAR, no podía ser posible, sesupone que debería estar con Susana, como lo prometió pero no, esta con Karen Klaise… mi supuesta amiga, ella sabía lo que sentía por él y aún asi lo acepto… y el… el… estaba tan guapo…no podía ser que después de tanto tiempo me siguiera gustando… no, peor… me gustaba mas que antes solo una mirada basto para descubrirlo. Escuchaba l voz de Annie pidiendome que parara, y aunque no quería, mi cuerpo exigió algo de descanso.

-Candy! –suspiro Annie parandose a mi lado y jadeando en señal de lo fatigada que estaba –creí que nunca te iba a alcanzar!

-Yo… lo siento Annie, es que… creo que necestaba hacerlo

-Lo que vimos puede significar muchas cosas… no juzges hasta saber lo que pasa

-Creo que puedo explicartelo! Me aleje de Terry para que no tuviera que pasar el dilema de escoger entre el amor y el deber, me prometio que iba a ser feliz con Susana y ahora esta con la hermosa Karen Klaise! Creo que después de todo no fue amor pues me olvido muy facilmente! –le grité a mi mejor amiga entre llanto en un ataque de desesperación

Annie solo se limito a abrazarme en señal de apoyo mientras me decía

-Si de mi dependiera sabes que serias muy feliz pero no es asi, no tienes que dejarte llevar por la primera impresión. Se que no es facil superar esto, sabes que te comprendo mejor que nadie, pero vamos a superarlo Candy. Ahora, busca a Terry, si ya no esta con Susana puede que todavia tengas oportunidad, no te ilusiones pero tampoco pierdas las esperanzas, si bien ha encontrado el amor por otro lado… te va a doler pero seras feliz por que él es feliz que es lo que prometieron no?

-Gracias Annie –dije en un suspiro, sabía que Annie me entendía bien por que ella lo estaba sufriendo con Archie, y mas que eso… me estaba diciendo lo que ella estaba sintiendo

-Recuerda Candy… El dolor es inevitable, pero el sufrimiento es opcional

Las dos nos fuimos de regreso a la mansión, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Por su parte, Annie pensaba en Archie, en lo dificil que fue dejarlo, en Candy en su dolor. En la mente de la rubia pecosa sonaban como eco las palabras de su amiga: _"El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional"_. Cuando bajamos de el carruaje que nos llevo a casa sentí un vacio en el estómago, busque con la mirada algo invisible, no sabía con certeza que. La noche enfriaba, por lo que se veia una que otra persona caminando cerca completamente tapada, enfrente de la mansión había un auto, crei ver una silueta dentro pero al no ver ningun movimiento no le tome importancia y seguí caminando.

* * *

**Hooola mis niñas!¡! Bueno, les kiero pedir una mega disculpa, pero el fan fiction se volvio loco y no me dejaba subir mi archivo y hasta hoy lo logre jejeje **

**Muchas gracias por seguirme! si tienen alguna sugerencia les pido de todo corazón ke me la hagan saber para asi poder escribir y llegarles mejor. Espero sus reviews please!¡!**

**Atte: Gaby**


	8. Una Nueva Oportunidad

CAPITULO 8

**UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

_Le digo… no le digo… Ay! No hicimos nada malo! Pero ella salió corriendo…. Le digo… no le digo…_

PLAM! –se escucho la puerta

-Ya llegó! –me dije en un susurro

-Karen? –escuche la voz de Terry

-Aquí estoy! –respondí desde la recamara

-Puedo pasar? –se escuchaba algo angustiado, quizas la vio

-Claro! –hice acopio de todo mi talento de actriz para moderar mi voz y por supuesto fingirme calmada – La viste? –fue lo que dije en cuanto hubo entrado a la habitación, realmente la cara de ese sujeto no era la que esperaba ver, se veía… felíz pero perturbado por algo

-La vi, pero… estaba llorando –me contó como estuvo el asunto y yo no hice más que escucharlo

-Entonces no hablaste con ella….

-No

-Bueno, no te me atormentes, no creo que sea grave…. Mejor ya vete a dormir para que si te la encuentras no parescas zombie eh! –le dije en un intento fallido por bromear, solo hizo una mueca que trato de ser sonrisa y me respondio:

-Tienes razón, es tarde… tu también deberías descansar, buenas noches

-Buenas noches… Terry!-le grité antes de que saliera

-Si?

-Yo…. eh…. Es que….bua! Nada, olvidalo

-D e acuerdo –dijo y salió de mi habitación

* * *

Toc-toc

-Candy? Puedo pasar? Candy?

Toc-Toc.

-Ay Candy! Voy a pasar!

-……

-Candy? No puedo creerlo… Sigues dormida! –le dije a mi hermana sacudiendola para depertarla

-Qué? Qué pasa Annie?

-Candy! Son casi las 9 de la mañana!

-No es tan tarde… quiero dormir otro rato! –afirmó cubriendose completamente con las sabanas

-Vamos! Tenemos que disfrutar nuestro último día sin deberes, recuerda que mañana te presentas al hospital

-Lo siento… es que…

-No pudiste dormir cierto? –adivine lo que me iba a decir al ver en su rostro unas marcadas ojeras

-No mucho

-Vamos Candy! Ánimo, vamos a desayunar, me hablaron de una cafetería donde venden unas deliciosas crepas –no existía quien conociera a Candy mejor que yo, sabía sus puntos débiles, y uno de ellos eran sin duda los postres, lo reafirme cuando vi su cara iluminarse en cuanto le dije mi genial idea

-Vamooooos! –gritó saltando de la cama directo al baño seguramente para darse una ducha

La espere pacientemente en lo que se terminaba de arreglar, para no aburrirme tanto baje a la amplia sala que tenían en la planta baja, era de un estilo muy rustico pero acogedora, estaba adornada con finos cuadros de hermosos paisajes, los sillones estaban forrados de una tapiceria muy costosa y de muy buen gusto. Me dispuse a leer un libro cuando escuche la puerta principal abrirse, por instinto volteé a ver al cuarto de donde provenía el ruido y vi aparecer a la última persona que quería ver. Archibal Cornwell caminó con paso seguro hacia las escaleras que se encontraban directamente enfrente de la puerta principal, pero el sonido de un libro cayendo llamó su atención, ahí estaba yo, demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo, fue un momento de tensión entre ambos hasta que él rompió el silencio

-Hola Annie –saludó muy cortesmente desde el marco de la puerta dando la espalda a las escaleras

-Archie –respondí a manera de saludo para después recoger mi libro de la alfombra tratando de mostrarme lo más indiferente posible

-No sabía que estabas en Nueva York… qué haces aquí?

-No te vine a ver a ti, depreocupate –respondí muy segura mostrando a la nueva Annie que él nunca hubo conocido

-No dije eso…

-De acuerdo –respondí dando a entender que era el fin de nuestra "conversación"

-Archie!!! –gritó una figura desde las escaleras para luego echarse a correr para fundirse en un abrazó con el susodicho

-Candy! –dijo Archie mientras reaccionaba correspondiéndole el abrazo

-Cuándo llegaste? Debiste avisar! Cómo has estado? Ay! Te extrañe tanto! –le soltó todas las preguntas de un sopetón

-Avisar? Si eres tu la que debiste avisar! No sabía que iban a estar aquí!

-Annie… -susurró mientras volteaba en mi dirección como recordando que estaba presente –yo… este… Annie y yo planeabamos ir a desayunar… quieres venir? –le preguntó mientras yo abría los ojos como platos y emiti un quejido

-No gracias gatita no te preocupes de cualquier forma tengo que hacer algunas cosas de la empresa –respondió viendome dandose cuenta de mi incomodidad –mejor luego hablamos te parece? –terminó volteando a ver a Candy

-Si, nos vemos –djo Candy mientras me agarraba del brazo y saliamos por la puerta

En la cafetería…

-¡¿Por qué lo invitaste?! –me susurraba una muy alterada Annie

-No iba a venir… -le afirme tratando de que sonara lógico el hecho –ustedes no terminaron en muy buenos términos que digamos

-Pudo haber aceptado! –me siguió susurrando

-Lo siento Annie, pero también es mi amigo, ni modo que le dijera que ya me iba a desayunar y no invitarlo

-Yo… Ay lo siento Candy!, es que me altero verlo... –admitió

-Lo se Annie… lo sigues queriendo cierto? –le pregunté viendo su mirada perdida por la ventana

-Cuando amas asi… no es fácil olvidar… -dijo con melancolía –creo que tu me entiendes mejor que nadie verdad Candy?

-Sabes que si… -respondí de igual manera

* * *

_Donde estoy? –me preguntaba, me veía en un cuarto uy obscuro, de repente…el piso empezaba a desaparecer y yo corría desesperado en dirección contraria… un sollozo… conocía a la dueña de aquel lamento, me paré en seco y voltee la cara hacia atrás y alli estaba ella,vestía un vestido blanco que la hacia parecer un angel, el cabello lo llevaba suelto hasta la cintura, estaba hincada en la nada con un pañuelo en mano, un pañuelo muy conocido, era aquel con el que le envolví el brazo cuando se lastimo en el colegio, -por qué lloras?- Le pregunté al llegar a ella, su llanto se intensifico, de la nada se puso de pie, me dio una mirada triste y se hecho a correr muy rápido sin detener su llanto, quise alcanzarla pero se alejaba cada vez más –Nooooooo! –gritaba –No te quiero perder otra vez! –mi rostro se dejaba surcar por amargas lágrimas –Caaaaaandyyyyyyy!_

-Aaahhh! –desperté de un sopetón bañano en sudor y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y mejillas, -fue un sueño… -me dije a mi mismo. Decidí levantarme, me metí a darme un baño, dejaba que el agua corriera libremente por mi cuerpo, era algo que me relajaba salí envuelto con una toalla en la cintura para empezar a cambiarme cuando me llegó un olor a quemado, observe a lo largo de mi habitación y no encontré nada que se pudiera quemar asi que decidí salir a revisar la cocina. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando en cuanto abrí la puerta me recibió una nube de humo, corrí a la cocina para encontrar a una muy desesperada Karen tratando de contener el humo.

-Pero que…? Qué paso aquí? –preguntaba mientras abría las ventanas de la casa completa tratando que se escapara el humo

-Terry! –exclamó Karen percatandose de mi presencia –Yo… cof-cof Yo lo siento tanto Terry… cof quería cocinar pero se me quemó… cof-cof

-Abre esa ventana! Apresurate! –la urgí pues me empezaba a asfixiar al igual que ella que no paraba de toser –Ven! –la agarré del brazo echando a correr hacia mi habitación y cerrando de golpe la puerta para que no entrara el humo

-Perdón Terry, te juro que te voy a pagar todo lo que se haya dañado, incluso hoy mismo me regreso a mi departamento, entiendo que estes molesto, ahorita agarro mis cosas y… -se disculpaba Karen cuando fue interrumpida por una sonora carcajada mia

-jajajaja

-Qué es tan gracioso si se puede saber?

-Mira nadamas como estas! –no puede evitar reír cuando vi su cara llena de ollín al igual que sus manos, su delantal estaba igualmente manchado, tenía sudor en su cara pero lo más gracioso fue ver su cara de paniqueada

-Oye! No te burles! –me reprochó alzando la barbilla –estaba cocinando!

-"Estabas" Totalmente de acuerdo jajaja No sabías que para que la comida fuera comestible no se debe de quemar? Jajaja

-Para que lo sepas tengo una gran habilidad en el arte culinario solo que…

-Nunca lo has podido demostrar cierto? –no podía evitar burlarme

-Ay cállate! –respondió lanzandome una almohada dandose cuenta que no estaba enojado ni la iba a echar de la casa y que estaba pisando territorio seguro

-Bueno creo que vamos a tener que salir a desayunar cierto?

-Creo que si… -me respondió Karen con la cabeza gacha mientras yo no podía evitar volver a reír

* * *

-Estuvo muy rica la crepa!–me decía emocionada Candy –hay que venir a desayunar aquí todos los dias!

-jajaja Claro…

-Lo digo en serio!!! Sería genial no lo crees?

-Conociendote yo creo que si jajaja, bueno… solo paso al tocador y nos vamos si?

-De acuerdo, te espero afuera

Salí de aquel pequeño café, cruzando la avenida había un parque muy hermoso, así que me fui a sentar a una de las banquetas en las que se observaban bastante bien todos aquellos restaurants y cafeterías que había en la plaza

-Tururu tururu –tarareaba mientras esperaba a Annie cuando visualce a una pareja que se acercaba a una cafetería cercana de la que acababa de salir, me sentí tan nostálgica… parecían tan enamorados… Alguna vez soñe poder estar así con Terry… pero que mas da? El estaba feliz y yo trataría de hacer lo mismo. Unas solitarias lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas

-Disculpe señorita… Me permitiría sentarme a su lado?

-Eh? Claro! –respondí al joven que me veía fijamente, era de cabello negro intenso, sus ojos… verdes simplemente hermosos, facciones por demás finas, tenía un cuerpo atletico por lo que dejaba ver la camisa que llevaba, debía pertenecer a una familia adinerada pues su ropa se veía muy fina. Estaba demasiado embobada viendolo hasta que su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones

-Estás bien? –Preguntó al ver que me había quedado sin habla, o al menos eso creí hasta que continuo hablando –Perdoname no quise molestarte pero me pareció que estabas muy triste…

-Que estaba muy triste? No es verdad! Estoy muy triste –dije con la voz entrecortada pero sonriendo recordando que fue la misma pregunta que le hice a Terry aquel día en el barco y esa era la respuesta que él me había dado

El me miró con la misma expresión que yo debí haber tenida cuando Terry me dijo eso, totalmente confundido.

-Lo siento… -me disculpe al ver la manera en la que me miraba

-Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle? –me preguntó

-No lo creo pero se lo agradesco mucho –le dije sinceramente, no es común que la gente se detenga a ayudar a los demás menos si no los conocen, esa era una cualidad digna de admirar

-Mi nombre es Aaron Smith –me dijo con caballerosidad extendiendome su mano

-Mucho gusto señor Smith, mi nombre es Candy White, pero llameme Candy

-En ese caso Candy, debo pedirte que dejes de llamarme señor y me llames solo Aaron

-De acuerdo Aaron, pero por el momento me tengo que ir por que me están esperando –le dije al ver que Annie salía de la cafetería y me buscaba con la mirada –Mucho gusto conocerte, hasta luego –me despedí mientras cruzaba la calle, me encontraba con Annie y nos ibamos de aquel lugar.

* * *

Después de un largo desayuno lleno de risas con Karen, fui a dar un paseo al parque de la alameda que estaba a una cuadra de mi casa, ella había decidido ir a hacer unas compras. Camine por largo rato hasta que decidí trepar a un árbol como solía hacerlo en mis tiempos añejos, cuidando que nadie me viera trepé con gran habilidad a el que me pareció más fácil de escalar, una enseñanza que se la debía reconocer a cierta tarzán pecosa. Me recosté en una de las ramas y cerré los ojos… hacía tanto tiempo que no hacía esto cuando algo me llamo a abrir los ojos. En una banca estaba una rubia, solo la veía de espaldas, veía al frente, yo solo me quede observandola cuando de repente bajo la cabeza como si estuviera llorando, lo asocie inmediatamente con mi sueño

-Candy… -susurré, esta sensación de vació… se que es Candy, debe ser ella…. Estaba a punto de salir de mi escondite cuando un tipo se acercó a ella, después de cruzar unas palabras la vi sonreír, qué hacía Candy hablando con un hombre? Y lo peor es que no solo tenía facciones finas, sino que parecía rico. "Diablos!" me dije para mis adentros, en cuanto se vaya hablaré con ella, no puedo perderla! No otra vez… Charló largo tiempo con él, a decir verdad… se me hizo eterno, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pecosa se echo a correr cruzando la avenida para reunirse con su amiga y se fueron.

Escuche susurrar a el tipo: Wow! Para luego irse caminando en dirección contraria. Los celos me invadieron desde el momento en que la vi con él pero escuchar una expresión de asombro hacia la pecosa de parte de un desconocido hizo que la sangre me hirviera. Solo me quedé viendolo hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

* * *

-Quién era el joven con el que estabas Candy? –preguntaba emocionada Annie

-Ah, nadie, solo cruzamos algunas palabras… -respondí tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente posible

-Pero te gustó no es verdad? –preguntó picarona Annie

-Annie! Pero que cosas dices! –respondí muy sonrojada

-Vamos Candy! No lo puedes negar, si a la distancia que yo estaba parecía modelo ya me lo quiero imaginar de cerca!

-Bueno… si era bastante atractivo…

-Jajaja Y como se llama? Se quederón de ver?

-Annie! Solo platicamos unos instantes, se llama Aaron

-Aaron que?

-Aaron Sm… -iba diciendo cuando el chofer gritó

-Llegamos señoritas

-Gracias-respondimos bajando del carruaje

-Como sea Candy… no puedes negar que te gusto

-Ummm… pues tal vez un poco

-Y sesupone que yo soy la tímida? –preguntó Annie con sarcasmo riendo a lo cual solo bajé la cabeza sonrojada. No podía negar que me había gustado, tal vez… podría darme la oportunidad, pero no sabía nada sobre él, aunque deseaba volver a verlo era imposible… o no?

* * *

**Hooolaa niñaaas!¡! Bueno, como el clima de la ciudad esta muy loco y no se si mañana tendré luz les subo el cap de una vez jejeje, espero que les guste!**

**Les agradesco infinitamente sus reviews, espero ke sigan pasando a dejar sus comments**

**Mi querida Gizah... creo ke me confundes... jejeje bueno, yo no he tenido el gusto de hablar contigo, pero si no me equivoco eres de ILEC cierto? **

**Bueno bueno, muchisimas gracias por seguirme**

**Nos vemos el prox viernes!**

**Saludos!**


	9. Viejos Encuentros

CAPÍTULO 9

**VIEJOS ENCUENTROS**

-Fred? Puedo pasar?

-Adelante hermano, que pasa?

-Ya que desde hace algunas semanas estás deprimido te tengo una maravillosa noticia

-Ah si? Dime… -desde que Candy se había ido nada me parecía tan maravilloso como solía hacerlo.

-Mi padre ha decidido que nosotros seamos los representantes de la empresa en otra ciudad y he aceptado por los dos.

-Fantástico! Más trabajo! –le espeté enojado con un tono por demás sarcástico, esto no era una buena noticia! Más separado de ella? Imposible… -Y se puede saber por que aceptaste por mi?

-No me vas a preguntar a que ciudad nos vamos a ir? –me pregunto cruzando la pierna arrogantemente en la silla en la que estaba sentado y viéndome por encima de su hombro a pesar de que yo era el que estaba parado enfrente suyo

-No me interesa! Te hice una pregunta!

-Seguro que no te interesa? Piensa bien en lo que dices Fred…

-A donde? –le pregunté muy esperanzado, nada mas faltaba que me llevara un fiasco

-No me amas? Soy el mejor hermano no lo crees?

-A Nueva York hermano? – le pregunté con voz temblorosa a causa de que mis esperanzas fueran vanas.

-Claro! Pensé que te alegrarías… como ella está viviendo allá me supuse que sería un buen plan… -Mike no podía creer mi reacción, había algo de confusión en su voz pero también de decepción.

-Alegrarme? –repetí lo que el dijo sin poder salir de mi shock

-Piensas repetir todo lo que diga? –me dijo comenzando a irritarse

-Alegrarme? Es la mejor noticia que me has dado! Gracias! – mi respuesta cuando razone sus palabras y corrí a abrazarlo y a cargarlo para darle unas vueltas en el aire mientras hablaba- Gracias! Gracias!

-Bueno bueno! Cálmate! –reclamó separándose de mí – Nos vamos en una semana… lo que tengo que hacer por ti…

-Ja! Esa no me la creo! No lo hiciste solo por mi eh –le aseguré juguetonamente picándole con un dedo su abdomen

-De que hablas?

-De Annie por supuesto! Crees que no lo he notado? – le dije con tono picaron guiñándole un ojo

-No sabes de que hablas –me aseguró sonrojándose hasta las orejas y dándome la espalda para salir de mi habitación.

-Bien sabes de lo que hablo! –le grité con todas mis fuerzas asegurándome de que me escuchara para después escuchar la puerta azotándose.

* * *

_Vamos Candy… a levantar esos ánimos! No puedes seguir así, te vas a enfermar! _–tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos que no escuchaba los insistentes golpes en la puerta

-Qué pasa? –respondí cuando volví de mi ensoñación

-Señorita, la señora Elroy me ha mandado a decirle que se le solicita en el salón… ya ha llegado su profesora de modales…

-Ah… -solté un suspiro de resignación- dile que en un momento voy Dorothy y llámame Candy por favor

-Si Candy... –respondió la mucama mientras cerraba la puerta de la alcoba

-A trabajar –me dije a mi misma mirándome al espejo para luego salir detrás de Dorothy.

TOC –TOC

-Adelante… -se escucho la seria voz de la tía abuela

-Buenos días –salude haciendo una venia antes de levantar la vista a las dos maduras mujeres que me miraban sentadas en los sillones.

-Candice… te presento a la señora Elizabeth Murphy, ella se encargará de enseñarte el arte de ser una prestigiosa dama de sociedad.

-Mucho gusto – la salude mientras me acercaba a tomar su mano, frente a mi había una mujer de aspecto frío, si bien era una mujer madura no era una anciana, solo delataban su edad unas finas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos azules los cuales contenían una chispa especial.

-Mucho gusto señorita Andrey –respondió con una voz fría extendiendo la mano para corresponder mi saludo, lo cual me confundió pues ese tono no concordaba con la chispa que tenían sus ojos.

-Muy bien, las dejaré solas para que empiecen cuanto antes; mi querida Elizabeth, confío en que le podrá enseñar algo a esta niña…

-No se preocupe madame Elroy, haré lo que esté a mi alcance –le respondió mientras yo hacía una mueca, cómo hablaban de mí de esa forma? No era ningún monstruo para que no supiera comportarme debidamente!

-Gracias, muy bien… -respondió mientras se encaminaba para salir, sin embargo se detuvo unos segundos a mi lado para susurrarme – Espero que te comportes y no deshonres a los Andrey enfrente de esta dama…

-Si tía abuela –le respondí bajando la mirada conteniendo mis ganas de gritar

-Bien –fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar el salón y dejarme con una mujer desconocida que me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

-Buenos días hijo, a que debo el honor de tu visita tan temprano?

-Bueno días padre, he venido a decirte que he aceptado tu ofrecimiento de mi fiesta de bienvenida- le respondí al canoso pero elegante hombre que se encontraba del otro lado del escritorio

-Uhm… y se puede saber a qué se debe ese cambio tan repentino? Hace tres días aún estabas renuente a la fiesta argumentando que eran cosas vanas y sin sentido…

-Al parecer he cambiado de opinión y he decidido complacerte… pero –agregue resaltando la última palabra- tengo dos condiciones…

-Lo sabía! Y ahora cuáles son?

-Uno… quiero que invites a los Andrey

-Perfecto, cuál es la otra?

-Quiero que aguardes unos meses para la fiesta…

-Pero cómo quieres que esperemos unos meses para tu fiesta de bienvenida? Por algo es de BIENVENIDA!

-No quiero que me den a conocer públicamente en América aún… esas son mis condiciones

-De acuerdo! –soltó con un gesto de impotencia –algún motivo en especial para invitar a los Andrey? –preguntó sin poder ocultar la chispa de curiosidad en sus negros ojos

-Ninguno padre –le respondí con una sonrisa de medio lado haciéndome el interesante –con permiso –agregue saliendo de aquella lujosa biblioteca. Tenía que acercarme poco a poco a Candice White Andrey…

* * *

-Así que tu eres Candy… puedo llamarte así cierto? –me pregunto con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios.

-Claro! –respondí sorprendida con la confianza que me hablaba esta mujer

-Bueno, en ese caso tu puedes llamarme Ely o Elizabeth como prefieras.

-Gra-cias… -le conteste muy confundida… no era muy normal que las frígidas damas de sociedad hablaran con tanta naturalidad a una desconocida.

-Mis sobrinos ya me habían hablado de tu belleza, pero creo que en esta ocasión se quedaron cortos…

-Sus sobrinos?

-Así es…

-Quiénes son? –tenía muchos pretendientes tontos, frígidos y halagadores al extremo, nada que valiera la pena.

-Frederick y Michael Mayer…

-Usted es la tía de Fred y Mike?

-Así es señorita…

-Esa si que no me la esperaba,… -dije casi en un susurro –ellos son buenos amigos de mi amiga Annie y ahora mios.

-Si, ya me han contado de ustedes…

-Espero que cosas buenas..

-Que eres diferente… supongo que eso es bueno

-Ummmm… supongo… -le respondí con un puchero.

-Bien… empecemos por aclarar las cosas… qué idea tienes de lo que es ser una dama de sociedad?

-Eh?

-Si! Cómo piensas que actue?

-Bueno… ejem… -dude al responder tomando como visión la imagen de la tía Elroy…- Supongo que son elegantes en sus movimientos, con porte y presencia en cualquier lugar que se encuentren, cuidando la imagen pública y… _cabezas hueca, malcriadas, hipócritas y personas que esconden sus sentimientos_

-Y…? –pregunto un momento después de que yo baje la cabeza- Todas las cosas vanales que te puedas imaginar cierto?

Como respuesta bajé la cabeza avergonzada, después de todo la señora enfrente mío era una respetable dama de sociedad y me acababa de leer los pensamientos…

-No te preocupes Candy, yo también pienso eso de ellas, solo que te diré una cosa… esas personas a las que solo les importa el dinero no son verdaderas damas de sociedad… una dama debe de saber de arte y cultura, finanzas y cosas del hogar, debe ser una mujer preparada que no esté esperando que su marido le el dinero para vivir… ese tipo de mujeres Candy son las que vale la pena llamarles damas de sociedad –me contestó agitando las manos entusiasmada.

_Me quede en shock… no podía creer que una dama tuviera esas ideas… y más aún… la tía Elroy la había llamado para que me enseñara! Será que no sabía con quien me estaba encargando?_

-Soprendida eh?- Me dijo con tono de burla

-Pues la verdad si… -respondí cuando salí de mi sorpresa- jamás me imagine que hubiera damas así y menos que la tía me encomendara a ti… -vi como cambió su expresión en cuanto hice mención a la tía, iba a preguntarle cuando…

-Bueno Candy… no pareces ser una persona que se deje llevar por las apariencias… te contaré algo… estas damas que te digo formamos una especie de "club", nos reunimos y compartimos diferentes puntos de vista; todas somos alegres y cultas, y tu tía alguna vez fue parte de nosotras.

-Cómo? La tía Elroy sonriendo? Con ideas tan liberales? –no, no podía creer eso…

-Así es Candy, hubo algo que hizo cambiar a tu tía, pero ella fue alguna vez uno de los miembros más activos; pero esa historia… no me corresponde contarla a mi. Sólo te diré que ella sabe perfectamente con quien te metió a aprender y las cosas que te voy a enseñar. Ahora… empecemos…

-Si –respondí muy dispuesta a aprender lo que esta mujer tuviera que enseñarme, después de todo… no iba a ser una aburrida clase de cómo conseguir marido…

* * *

-Terry! –escuche un grito aturdidor en mi oído –Concéntrate!

-Lo siento –respondí apenado

-No podemos avanzar así… nos veremos mañana –dijo Robert Hataway sentado en una butaca con los ojos cerrados y sosteniéndose con dos dedos el puente de la nariz –Terry! Tu espera quiero hablar contigo, ven a mi oficina

-Si –volteé a ver a mis compañeros, algunos tenían rostro de indiferencia, menos Karen que se veía preocupada y Henry con su cara de suficiencia

Me adentré al pasillo detrás de los camerinos hacia la oficina de Robert

TOC-TOC

-Pasa –me dijo una voz sin expresión detrás de la puerta, abrí la puerta sabiendo que Robert me esperaba con un buen regaño bien merecido… otra vez

-Me querías hablar Robert?

-Terry… qué tienes?

-Qué tengo de que? –tenía que fingir demencia si quería salir vivo.

-Qué problemas tienes? Por qué estás tan preocupado? –afloro el instinto paternal de Robert

-No me pasa nada

-Vamos Terry… esto nos ha empezado a afectar en la obra, te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No no creo Robert muchas gracias, pero te prometo no dejar que mi vida personal interfiera con mi trabajo

-Es algo que no podemos evitar Terry, pero si controlar de acuerdo?

-Si –respondí bajando la cabeza, Robert de alguna manera era el padre que nunca tuve cuando llegué a América.

-Sabes que cuando se te ofrezca algo aquí voy a estar cierto?

-Gracias –respondí sinceramente agradecido

-Hasta luego Terry

-Gracias y hasta luego –le respodí mientras salía por la puerta consumiéndome en mis propios demonios

_Dos días… DOS días sin poder hablarte… Voy a enloquecer si no hablo con esta pecosa…._

Caminaba sin rumbo… simplemente quería hablarle… no era mucho pedir… o si? Inconsciente o tal vez conscientemente mis pasos me llevaron a su mansión… me quede largo rato contemplándola… imaginándomela dentro con su radiante sonrisa, su largo cabello rubio cayendo por su espalda, su delicioso aroma llenando el ambiente, sus maravillosos ojos verdes con una mirada llena de amor para… -_maldición!-_ esas miradas no iban a ser para mí… de repente me llene de unos inmensos celos al recordarla con aquel tipo en el parque… me resultaba conocido… sin embargo lo único que importa es que estaba con MI pecosa… un momento… no era MI pecosa… ya no más… tendría a alguien en su vida? Ya me olvido? –está sola idea me lastimó en lo más profundo… así que me prometí algo… si ya me olvidaste… voy a hacer que te enamores de nuevo de mí… aunque sea la último que haga… te vas a enamorar de mi otra vez!

-Terry? –escuche una tímida voz detrás mio, me gire asustado por lo inesperado del llamado a esas horas de la noche.

-Annie?

* * *

**Hooolaaa!¡! Mil años después (tres semanas exactamente) peor aki paso a dejarles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Mi excusa... bueno... semana de exámenes, me puse la vacuna de la influenza y las reacciones secundarias me dieron muy muy fuerte, de vdd una cosa horrible jajaja **

**Espero ke me sigan y que pasen a dejar su review para que me comenten y sugieran si algo no les parece etc etc, ya saben... el rollo de siempre**

**El reencuentro esta muy muy cerca, no se presionen, pero Michell esta planeando cosas turbias! **

**Respondiendo a sus reviews:**

**Lady Karen.- **jajaja te juro que a mi no me molesta que pases a dejar mil reviews jejeje me alegro que te guste! Saludos!

**Tamborsita.- **jaja si! Que yo tmabién kieor un Aaron pues! Esta es la maravilla de la escritura, puedes crear a tus más hermosos sueños jejeje

**Belencullens.- **Oh nena! Me alegro que leyeras mi fic y más que te gustara jejeje Te atrasaste un poquito pero creo que ahora fui yo la ke más me atrase jejeje

**Dianis.- **Oh por supuesto que va a tener competencia! Y dura jajaja Me alegro que te guste, espero que asi sigamos o mejor. Saludos!

**Rubita50.-**Me alegra mucho saber de ti nuevamente! Creo que no habías dejado review jejeje muchas gracias por leerme. Un abrazo hasta Chile desde México

**Arly.- **Vaya que lo voy a hacer sufrir! Se lo merece un poquito no crees? jajaja

**Saludos, besos y agradecimientos a todas las que me leen aunque anónimamente desde México.**

**Éxito**


	10. Planes

CAPITULO 10

**PLANES**

-Se le ofrece algo señorita?

-No, muchas gracias –le respondí cortésmente a la mucama que me atendía

-Quiere que le prepare su vestimenta para hoy?

-No es necesario Gris, aún no se que quiero ponerme

-Gusta que le prepare el baño señorita?

-No Gris, muchas gracias, yo puedo sola…

-Segura? Porque yo podría…

-Gris! –la reprendí –no soy una inútil, yo puedo bañarme y vestirme sola gracias! –_por qué me trataban como una muñeca inútil? Cómo es que pude vivir así tanto tiempo?_

-Yo… lo siento… -me respondió bajando la cabeza

-Aahh… -suspire arrepentida por haberle hablado así –perdón por hablarte así Gris, no volverá a pasar… puedes retirarte –añadí al ver su silencio y ella salió inmediatamente con la cabeza gacha.

Después de darme un baño y arreglarme decidí dar un paseo, pero sola… con la tía abuela cerca eso no iba a ser muy bien visto pero después de mucho pensarlo decidí que no importaba.

_Me tengo que escapar_

Abrí lentamente la puerta para echar un vistazo antes de salir y descubrí a Gris parada en la entrada por ordenes de tía abuela, aún podía recordar sus palabras _No dejen solas a las señoritas en ningún momento, menos cuando salgan a la calle; no es propio de una señorita decente andar paseando sola… _desde esa entonces no nos dejaban estar solas en ningún momento. Cerré la puerta en silencio y me senté en la cama.

_¿Qué hago, qué hago? Uhmmm… ya se! -_pensé mientras chasqueaba los dedos y puse manos a la obra. Abrí el armario y vi las finas sábanas dobladas, empecé a sacarlas todas cuando…

-Señorita está lista? -llamó Gris desde la puerta

-Gris… no me siento bien..

-¡¿Por qué señorita? ¡¿Llamo al doctor? –me interrumpió alarmada

-No Gris! Solo volveré a la cama de acuerdo? No quiero que nadie me moleste.. NADIE entendido Gris?

-S-si señorita… me retiro

-Gracias

Cuando terminé mi labor amarré un extremo de las sábanas atadas al marco de la ventana y las lancé hacia el piso, mire la altura y me dio una sensación de vértigo _Vamos Annie… no esta tan alto no esta tan alto, espero haber atado bien las sábanas… _-agregué a mis pensamientos mientras me sentaba en el marco de la ventana y me apresuraba a bajar. Era temprano por lo que cualquier trabajador me pudo haber visto, pero por alguna razón no fue así o nadie me dalató y hui de la casa de los Andrey cansada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Caminé y pensé… pensé y camine… no hice nada en especial pero decidí disfrutar mi día, pero cuando caminaba de regreso ya casi anocheciendo no pude evitar que la nostalgia me invadiera al darme cuenta de que no tenía con quien compartir estas aventuras… no me refiero a amistad, sino algo más profundo… En eso estaba cuando visualice una silueta muy conocida escondida cerca de la entrada de la mansión. Me quedé pasmada pensando que hacer… y lo decidí en menos de un minuto… si Candy no iba a hacer nada por ella misma para eso estaba su amiga y de eso me encargaba yo.

-Terry? –pregunté tímidamente y noté como salía de su ensoñación asustado

-Annie? –me respondió confundido y solo pude asentir con la cabeza –Cómo estás? Vienes sola? Es muy tarde para que estés sola… -y empezó a buscar algo atrás de mí.

-Candy no viene conmigo… -le aclaré con una sonrisa de comprensión

-Oh… entiendo… -dijo decepcionado –pero aún así, no deberías estar sola, puede ser muy peligroso.

-No te preocupes por mí Terry, ya no soy la misma de antes –añadí con seguridad

-Eso veo y me alegra –sonrió con esa sonrisa suya de medio lado y por un momento perdí la respiración –bueno… creo que me retiro… me dio mucho gusto verte Annie –me dio un beso en la mano y echo a andar… no podía perder esta oportunidad…

-Teerryy! –corrí detrás de él

-Qué pasa? –me cuestiono alarmado cuando me tuvo a su lado –estás bien?

-Qué hacías viendo la mansión?

-Nada… pasaba por ahí -contestó a la defensiva

-No tienes que ser grosero conmigo! –le reclamé por el tono que uso

-Yo… lo siento… -me respondió seguramente sorprendido por lo directa de mi respuesta

-Me vas a responder?

-Te lo dije, no hacía nada, solo pasaba por ahí

-Mientes…

-No

-Terry, sabías que miraste al piso y luego a la izquierda cuando respondiste?

-Y eso qué?

-Eso hace la gente que miente!

-No miento

-Responde!

-Está bien! Está bien! Quería verla! Contenta? –me dijo exasperado

-Uhmmm no, pero satisfecha si… -le respondí con una sonrisa que inmediatamente cambio a un semblante de preocupación –Qué pretendes con Candy Terry? Tú estas casado…

-Nunca me case… no pude hacerlo…- dijo bajando la mirada en una expresión de derrota

-Y con Candy…? -añadí en modo sugerente para que me contestara

-Quiero recuperarla Annie… no puedo estar sin ella…

-Pasa por mi mañana a las 8… no vengas antes de acuerdo? Espérame en aquel árbol. – le dije señalando un árbol en la esquina de la calle- Necesitamos hablar… -y sin más me eche a correr a la mansión

Entré sigilosamente después de saludar al guardia de la entrada y para mi buena suerte Candy estaba en el jardín

-Candy! –le "grité" en un susurro detrás de un árbol –Candy!

-Annie? –me preguntó con asombro mientras corría a mi lado y se escondía conmigo –donde estabas? Estaba muy preocupada!

-Notaron mi ausencia? –le pregunté preocupada

-Ellos no pero yo si! Cuando termine mis lecciones me dijeron que te estabas sintiendo mal así que subí a verte y solo vi las sábanas colgando… pensé que te habías fugado con alguien eh! –bromeo dándome un cariñoso codazo

-Solo decidí dar un paseo por mi cuenta –le aclaré –pero ahora necesito que me ayudes a entrar sin ser vista

-jajaja quién lo diría! Yo cubriendo tus travesuras eh jajaja

-Calla Candy! Te van a oír!

-Ou! Cierto! –continuó en un susurro después de golpearse la cabeza graciosamente –sube al árbol que está cerca, yo subiré a tu habitación y te aventaré las sábanas para que pases colgándote de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… ve! –y echó a correr dentro de la mansión

Me acerqué el árbol y para mi buena suerte era fácil escalarlo, sin embargo la vista desde arriba no era nada placentera sabiendo que tenía que pasar colgándome hasta el balcón

_Dios protegeme…_

-Uff! Jajajajaja jamás pensé que lo lograría! –reía tirada en el piso cansada del esfuerzo que hice

-Yo tampoco! Jajajaja no es cierto Annie! Lo hiciste muy bien!

-Tendré que agarrar más práctica jaja

Las dos nos quedamos riendo y Candy no me cuestiono sobre mi salida.

* * *

Caminé de regreso a casa con mi cabeza hecha un nudo, nudo que se retorció cuando levanté la cabeza para ver que en la entrada del edificio estaba esperándome una figura conocida…

-Terrence… -fue su saludo

-Duque… -respondí mientras seguía mi camino dispuesto a ignorarlo completamente.

-Ese no es el modo de saludar a tu padre…

-Uhmmm… - busque con la mirada atrás del duque –no veo a ningún padre por aquí.

-¿Recibiste mi carta? –prosiguió con una furiosa expresión

-Sí, y no me interesa lo que tengas planeado con mi vida, así que será mejor que te vayas –dije cortante dándome la vuelta

-Te tienes que casar con Michell! Ella te ama y pertenece a una familia noble!

-Acaso no recuerdas lo que me hizo? –le espeté acercándome a él amenazadoramente- pero claro… eso a ti no te importa… como todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo…

-No seas injusto..

-No soy injusto! Ahora si me disculpa duque… -me "despedí" haciendo una exagerada reverencia y dándole la espalda para irme a mi departamento.

Cuando entré en él me recibió la más absoluta soledad, me dirigí a tomarme un trago de whisky cuando visualice una hoja arrugada debajo del sofá y recordé su contenido:

_Terrence:_

_Es hora de que te dejes de juegos y retomes tu vida de noble para poder heredar el ducado. La señorita Michell Lefevre vino muy amablemente a pedirme una oportunidad para casarse contigo y se la he concedido, así que tu fiesta de compromiso se llevará a cabo en un mes en Londres, aquí te esperaremos._

_Atte.- Richard Grandchester_

_Duque de Grandchester_

Estaba loco si creía que iba a abandonar todo por la vida de noble… y menos para casarme con esa! Decidí irme a dormir, mañana buscaría a Annie…

Bueno Annie… ahí vamos de nuevo… no mires abajo… no mires abajo… uuhh… Dios! Ayúdame! No mires abajo… Bien! Vamos a componer la vida de Candy! –y eché a correr para encontarrme con Terry.

Al acercarme al árbol me di cuenta de que Terry estaba realmente impaciente ya que caminaba de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido, no me había retrasado tanto, tan solo eran 7 minutos… aún así recordé que los ingleses suelen ser demasiado puntuales por lo que temí que reaccionará de mala manera. Me acerqué sigilosamente y le toque el hombro, levanto la vista hacia mi y pude notar como su rostro pasaba de uno de desesperación a uno de completo alivio mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola Annie… pensé que no vendrías.

-No iba a faltar Terry, Candy es importante para mí. Ahora que te parece si me invitas a desayunar lejos de aquí para que podamos platicar tranquilos?

-De acuerdo –accedió ofreciéndome el brazo el cuál tomé gustosa y nos dirigimos hacia su convertible.

-Annie? TOC TOC Annie? Puedo pasar? –no había bajado a desayunar e inmediatamente fui a buscarla a su habitación. Entre pero no estaba como me lo suponía, me acerqué a la ventana y pude ver las sábanas que evidenciaban su huida, por lo que las recogí y escondí debajo de la cama. Al asomarme por la ventana pude ver como ella corría fuera de la mansión mientras una extraña sensación me comprimió el estómago y me pregunté de nuevo qué sería lo que haría para escapar de ahí, si seguía así la iban a descubrir por lo que se me ocurrió un plan que consultaría con ella cuando regresara.

Al salir de la habitación me tope con Gris, la mucama de Annie, ella era muy apegada a las reglas dela sociedad así que la intercepté antes de que pudiera entrar a la habitación de Annie.

-Ey ey ey! A dónde vas? –le dije poniéndome frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

-Señorita Candy… voy a ver a la señorita Annie por que no ha bajado a desayunar.

-No te preocupes, Annie se siente un poco indispuesta pero está bien, será mejor que no la molestes.

-Pero… -iba a replicar pero decidí usar por primera vez mi poder como parte de la familia para ordenar algo explícitamente.

-Pero nada Gris! Te prohibo entrar a esa habitación y molestar a la señorita Annie de acuerdo? – le espeté alzando el tono de voz –y avísale a todos los demás… ella se puede hacer cargo de ella misma.

-Si señorita… -me respondió bajando la cabeza sumisa pero sorprendida que yo le hablara de ese modo.

-Muy bien… puedes retirarte.

-Candice! –escuché la voz de mi tía abuela

-Si?

-Vas a llegar tarde a tus lecciones! No es propio de una señorita hacer esperar a las citas.

-Si tía abuela… ahora bajo… _si las lecciones no fueran tan divertidas saldría huyendo de aquí._

* * *

-Hola Candy

-Hola Liz, lamento llegar tarde –saludé a mi maestra jadeando por la carrera que me había echado.

-No te preocupes Candy… -me tranquilizó con su característica sonrisa.

-Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Hoy vas a aprender como caminar correctamente, porque esos no son modos eh –me espetó recalcando la palabra para indicarme la manera tan abrupta en la que había llegado.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo… -murmuré y me preparé para comenzar mi lección del día sin dejar de pensar en Annie y en la extraña sensación que tenía…

* * *

**Hooolaaaaa! Después de mil años me aparesco para dejarles este cap. Lamento mucho la demora pero por fin termino la escuela y les vendré actualizando cada viernes como antes! Bien... espero que les guste y les prometo más acción para el siguiente cap.**

**Les agradecería que me dejaran un review manifestandome sus quejas, sugerencias, aplausos y tomatazos jejeje**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que sigan conmigo.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
